Luz y Oscuridad: Dolorosas cadenas
by Vanesa Masen
Summary: Edward Cullen, ex Delta Force, con un terrible y oscuro pasado, busca encontrar paz refugiándose en la estancia su abuela. Allí conoce a la hermosa y alegre Isabella Swan. ¿Podrá Edward destruir sus demonios? ¿Logrará mantenerse alejado de la única mujer que puede hacerlo feliz o la destruirá como temía? ¿Conseguirá Isabella salvarlo de las sombras o caerá en ellas también?
1. Chapter 1

"_**Luz y oscuridad: Dolorosas cadenas"**_

_**Autora:**__** Vanesa Masen**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** Todos los personajes pertenecen a la señora Stephenie Meyer, lo único que me pertenece es la historia y mi pasión por la escritura y algunos personajes adicionales.**_

_**Es rated M por contener escenas de sexo explícitas, así que, si eres menor NO LEAS ESTA HISTORIA.**_

**Esta historia, como ya mencioné, es de mi propiedad y está registrada en SafeCreative bajo el número de código 1310308935966. Por lo tanto, ****no está permitido copiar, modificar y/o adaptarla de ninguna manera, ni su distribución de ningún tipo.**** Quien lo haga deberá hacerse responsable de las consecuencias penales y administrativas pertinentes.**

_**Esta historia está beteada por la genial Flor Carrizo, Betas FFAD**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 1: La pérdida.**

.

Llegué del funeral, exhausta, el bullicio en mi mente me acompañó todo el camino, hasta que una vez dentro, al cerrar la puerta de mi apartamento, el silencio me invadió.

Me apoyé suavemente contra la puerta y, después de unos segundos, me dirigí a la cocina a prepararme un café, no había probado bocado desde la mañana del día anterior, cuando había muerto Renée…

No supe cuánto la extrañaría, hasta que tomé su tazón de la alacena, no había llorado desde entonces, pero ya no pude contenerme y rompí en un profundo llanto. Sentí la necesidad de sentarme en el suelo. Mientras sostenía su tazón y miraba nuestra fotografía que colgaba en la nevera, lloré de forma incontenible. Sin duda, Renée había sida la mejor madre del mundo que hubiese podido tener, sus consejos y sonrisas estarían por siempre conmigo.

De un momento a otro, sin saber cómo, estaba otra vez en Phoenix, frente al mar. Mamá, con su camisola blanca, me abrazaba en silencio contra su pecho, mientras observábamos y nos dejábamos arrullar por las olas… Pero esa paz se interrumpió de golpe cuando sonó la alarma del reloj. No comprendí cómo acabé en la cama de Renée, ni cómo había dormido tantas horas. Me tomé la cabeza, me dolía mucho, en ese momento sonó el celular. Era Alice…

—Hola —dije con poca voz.

—Hola nena. —Ella tomó aliento—. He pensado en pasar la noche contigo. No quiero que estés sola y llevaré algo de comer… Bella, no has comido y eso te pondrá peor… —Entonces recordé la taza de café, que no había tocado.

—Claro —contesté. En realidad quería estar sola, pero sabía que Alice no me daría opción, había sido mi única y mejor amiga—. Luego te veo. —Y sin más corté la llamada.

Eran las ocho de la noche cuando Alice llegó. Nuevamente me había dormido llorando sobre la cama de Renée, pero desperté por los golpes en la puerta.

Luego de mirar por la mirilla, abrí la puerta lentamente.

—Bella, querida… —Me dio un abrazo tierno.

—Entremos —dije después de unos segundos, y cerré la puerta tras nosotras.

—Traje pollo a las hierbas —me comentó suave, mientras acomodaba el paquete sobre la mesada.

—Muy bien —respondí secamente, mientras comenzaba a preparar la mesa.

Comimos en silencio, no había mucho de qué hablar. En cuanto me dispuse a lavar los platos, Alice se me adelantó y lo hizo por mí.

—Ve, date una ducha, cariño… —Era tan dulce conmigo. Asentí sin hablar.

Tenía razón, necesitaba relajarme. En el momento que entraba a la ducha, sonó el teléfono.

—Isabella… —Era la voz de Aro—. ¿Cuándo volverás al trabajo? —Él forzaba su tono para aparentar empatía.

—Necesitaré unos días más, Aro —dije temerosa.

—Isabella… —Se escuchaba molesto—. Sabes que comprendo tu situación, pero el negocio no lo hace. —Estaba irritado—. Te he dado una semana… te espero mañana a primera hora.

—Por favor, Aro, no estoy bien aún… —quise insistir.

—Lo siento Isabella, si mañana no te presentas, tomaré a alguien más. —Colgó el teléfono de manera abrupta.

Entré al baño, abrí el agua caliente y, mientras ella resbalaba por mi espalda, rompí en llanto una vez más. No podía hacerme a la idea de no tener más a Renée a mi lado, y ahora Aro no me comprendía. Cinco días antes de la muerte de mamá se había portado muy bien conmigo, cuando me permitió permanecer esos días con ella en el hospital, para acompañarla en su agónica enfermedad… No entendía su cambio repentino para conmigo, ahora parecía desaparecer todo rastro de bondad en él.

Ya no lloraba cuando salí del baño. Me recosté con mi batón en la cama de Renée, era agradable sentir su aroma en la almohada…

.

.

Una vez más, mi sueño tan hermoso con mamá en el mar fue interrumpido, esta vez por el despertador. Me senté en el borde de la cama, era lunes otra vez y la vida continuaba. Miré la fotografía que teníamos juntas, que reposaba en la mesa de noche de Renée. Sonreí al ver su expresión tan alegre.

Luego de tomar un baño rápido, me dispuse a salir. En cuanto tomé las llaves, noté la nota debajo de ellas.

_Bella:_

_No he querido despertarte. Me fui más temprano para prepararme para el trabajo. _

_Dejé tú almuerzo preparado en la nevera, recuerda: no debes dejar de alimentarte._

_¡No olvides que te quiero, nena!_

_Alice._

Alice era única, una gran amiga sin dudas. A causa de mi falta de apetito, había olvidado preparar mi almuerzo y también olvidaba que debía comer, así que lo tomé y salí a la calle… No sabía qué sería de mí sin Alice.

Tomé el bus, no me llevó mucho llegar a mi trabajo, en diez minutos, entraba al café.

—Buen día, Aro.

—Hermosa Bella, que sabia decisión has tomado al volver aquí. —Noté un tono amenazante en su expresión.

—Claro —asentí y sin rodeos tomé mi uniforme y me dispuse a atender a los primeros clientes que llegaban. Si bien el trabajo de mesera no era fácil, me había recibido la semana anterior y lo único que me quedaba era conseguir un empleo de veterinaria.

El día pasó rápido, sin nada fuera de lo normal, excepto por la ausencia de Jessica, por lo que debí trabajar doble turno, era la consentida y mimada de Aro.

En cuanto anocheció, me iba rápido pero desde el fondo del café oí la voz de Aro.

—Ven pequeña, quiero hablar contigo…

Me dirigí al despacho en completo silencio.

—Bien… lo escucho —murmuré.

—Querida, bien sabes que siempre he contemplado el ceder ante tus necesidades. —Una sonrisa falsa se dibujaba en su rostro—. Y aunque no puedo ignorar todo lo que has pasado en este último tiempo, debes entender que me debes horas de trabajo.

¿Pero en qué cabeza cabía? Él bien sabía que jamás le dejaba de pagar, cuando me adelantaba dinero, no entendía en qué estaba pensando.

—Aro… ve al grano, me duele la cabeza.

—Bueno mi querida, creo que has olvidado el adelanto que me pediste hace un mes.

Ahora comprendía. Creía que no le debía dinero, pero había olvidado aquel dinero que había pedido para los gastos de la clínica donde estaba Renée y para el alquiler del mes.

—Oh Aro… de veras lo siento. Sólo… dame un poco de tiempo, en poco tiempo ya estaré trabajando de veterinaria y podré devolverte todo el dinero. —Él me observaba en silencio—. Podría también venir aquí a trabajar por las noches hasta que termine de pagarle hasta el último centavo.

—Mí querida Bella… —Su tono no era nada amable—. Sabes que no te será fácil encontrar rápido ese empleo. Por otro lado prometiste que esta semana me devolverías el dinero. —Ahora sus gestos intentaban parecer razonadores, pero no su mirada, ni su voz.

—Es que no contaba con que mi madre muriese, además… —Él me interrumpió con un ademán de no querer oír más.

—No son así las cosas, Isabella —dijo dándome la espalda para espiar por la ventana, a través de la cortina.

— ¿Qué sugiere entonces? —repliqué fastidiosa—. ¿Qué triplique mis horas? Ya tengo demasiado con tener que cubrir constantemente los horarios de Jessica.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente.

—Oh Bella… linda, linda Bella… tú bien sabes que hay muchas maneras de pagar una deuda. —Caminó hacia mí.

Me congelé al notar su expresión, no pude siquiera hacer un gesto.

—Hace tiempo te deseo —dijo deteniéndose y tocando un mechón de mí cabello—. Puedo olvidar aquella deuda… —Ahora me miraba fijo, intimidándome, mientras se acercaba—. Claro que tendrás que retribuirme por ello. —Pasó la lengua por sus labios.

Morí del asco y di un paso atrás.

— ¡¿Qué te crees, Aro?! —reaccioné gritando—. ¡Suéltame inmediatamente! —dije con voz firme, mientras apartaba su mano de mi cabello.

Pude ver la ira en sus ojos, mientras me tomaba fuerte del brazo.

— ¡QUÉ ME SUELTES! —grité enfadada.

En ese momento llegó Jessica y, automática pero disimuladamente, me soltó.

— ¿Sucede algo, Aro? Creí oír gritos… —Jessica me miraba esperando una respuesta.

— ¡Pregúntale a tu amante!

Rápidamente tomé mi bolso y aproveché la oportunidad para salir del lugar. Caminé rápido por la salida del fondo que llevaba a una callejuela oscura que se dirigía hacia la calle iluminada. Estaba a punto de llover.

Unos segundos antes de llegar a la calle principal, oí la voz de Aro detrás de mí.

— ¡Isabella!

Me giré exasperada.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Llegó jadeante a causa de haber corrido hacia mí.

—Lo siento, no sé en qué pensé… ¿Vendrás mañana, verdad?

No respondí, estaba más que furiosa.

— ¿No me demandarás, verdad?

Tampoco respondí.

—Vamos —dijo nervioso—, no fue acoso, sólo una estupidez.

—Mira Aro, no creo que haya sido una estupidez… Lo considero una falta de respeto, una incoherencia de tu parte. —Ahora sí quería hablar—. ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¡Por Dios! ¡Tú conociste a mi madre, me conociste de niña! —Su rostro era de sorpresa ante mi reacción—. Pero quédate tranquilo, no te denunciaré y no vuelvas a llamarme o buscarme, porque entonces sí lo haré. —Resoplé y giré sobre mis talones, alejándome de allí lo más rápido que pude pero sin correr. Rogaba interiormente que no me siguiera hasta que salí de las penumbras de aquella pequeña calle

Caminé en silencio, tratando de contener mi llanto, pero no lo logré. La rabia y la impotencia, junto con el miedo y la adrenalina de lo que había vivido hacía unos minutos, hicieron que saliera de mí un llanto amargo. Y como si fuera poco, una llovizna leve comenzó a golpear mi rostro.

Había olvidado mi abrigo en el café pero no volvería por él, así que sólo me abracé a mí misma y me dispuse a esperar un taxi. En vano hice señas a un par de ellos, porque nunca aparcaron para que subiera.

Frente a mí, del otro lado de la calle en sentido contrario hacia donde iba, pasó un auto oscuro, último modelo, que luego retrocedió y bajó el vidrio.

— ¿Señorita se encuentra bien?

Una voz masculina salió del automóvil, pero fui incapaz de ver en su interior claramente, aunque se notaba una figura varonil dentro.

—Sí, estoy bien, gracias. —No me expondría a alguien que no conocía.

— ¿Está segura? ¿Necesita hacer algún llamado? ¿Quiere que la acerque a algún lugar? —insistió.

—Estoy bien, gracias.

En ese momento el auto de mi ex novio se interpuso entre nosotros.

— ¿Bella? ¿Qué te sucedió? Déjame llevarte a casa, estás tiritando.

Jacob era un muy buen amigo, lo de ser novios no había resultado, pero él lo había sabido superar.

—Gracias Jake —dije al mismo momento que levanté la vista para ver al hombre del automóvil oscuro, pero ya no estaba. Me tomó unos segundos dejar de buscarlo.

Rápidamente subí al auto de Jake.

— ¿Qué te sucedió Bella? —Preguntó Jacob—. Estás empapada… Atrás tengo una chaqueta, póntela, encenderé la calefacción.

Tomé el abrigo y, una vez envuelta en él, me acurruqué contra mi ventanilla.

—Dime —inquirió.

—Aro… me despidió. —Apenas pude decirle, no le daría más explicaciones.

— ¿Sólo así? ¿Por qué Bella? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo ese maldito?

—Dijo cosas como que le debía dinero, que quería que lo compensara o debería buscar una nueva mesera —respondí entre dientes.

— ¡No puede hacerte eso! ¡Eres su mano derecha! —Tensó sus manos al volante—. ¿Dijo algo más?

No respondí, no pude. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer solas, me sentía impotente. Me refugié en el abrigo, levanté la solapa y estiré los puños de la chaqueta. Sólo me acurruqué y me concentré en mirar por mi ventana.

— ¡Vamos Bella, puedes decírmelo! —Tomó mi hombro para darme ánimo, aún no notaba que lloraba.

—Él… propuso que… —Tomé aire—. Él me pidió que le diera "ciertos favores" para perdonar mi deuda y mantener mi empleo. —No dejé en ningún momento de mirar por la ventana. Mis lágrimas caían rápidas y silenciosas, como las gotas de la lluvia en la ventana del auto.

— ¡Es un maldito! ¡¿Cómo pudo?! ¡Volveré allí y romperé su maldita cara! —Se puso furioso.

—Jake, déjalo así. —Limpié una lágrima de mi mejilla—. De todos modos no volveré allí.

—Pero necesitas el trabajo Bella, ¿cómo harás para sostenerte?

—No lo sé Jacob, sólo llévame a casa —pedí.

Jacob notó que estaba llorando, pero se limitó a guardar silencio hasta que llegamos a la puerta del edificio. Ya no caían más lágrimas.

—Bella… —dijo un segundo antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta—. Sabes que esto no habría pasado si estuvieras conmigo, podrías trabajar en el negocio de mi padre y además yo podría cuid…

—Jake no —interrumpí. No podía creer que él volviese con el mismo tema—. No sigas por favor… ya hablamos sobre esto.

—Lo sé, Bella… pero tú sabes bien que aún te amo, te necesito. Si tan sólo me dieras otra…

—Basta Jake. No te lastimes más, no me lastimes tampoco. —Tomé aire una vez más, cansada de volver a repetir lo mismo—. Sabes que lo intenté, pero no… —No quise decirle que no lo amaba, él ya lo sabía.

—Bella, sólo déjame decirte… —Intentó acercarse a mí.

—No, Jake, no —dije apoyándome más sobre la puerta, para alejarme de él—. Gracias por traerme —susurré y bajé del auto.

Sabía que él me observaba desde el auto, pero no giré. Él debía comprender de una buena vez.

Entré a mi departamento, dejé la chaqueta de Jake en el suelo, pero no reparé en cerrar la puerta. Me detuve frente al espejo, vi en él una foto de Renée y también mi patético reflejo: toda empapada, más delgada y con esa cara de pérdida. Fue entonces cuando tomé un adorno y lo lancé contra el cristal que estalló en pedazos. Tomé otro adorno y lo aventé al piso. No estaba pensando con claridad, no estaba pensando siquiera.

— ¡¿Bella qué haces?! ¡No! —Escuché la voz de Alice cruzando la puerta, ella siempre velando por mí—. No te hagas esto Bella… no, por favor. —Me abrazó con cariño y caímos ambas al piso, de rodillas.

Rompí en llanto aferrándome fuerte a mi amiga. Alice me tomó con fuerza, me contuvo por un tiempo.

—Todo está bien Bells, hace bien llorar… no estás sola… no estás sola —susurró.

Traté de recomponerme en sus brazos, pero no podía pensar, mi mente era una maraña de sentimientos y emociones fuertes.

Al notar que me calmaba, Alice me separó de ella, con sus manos en mis hombros.

—Tranquila Bella. Estarás bien, ya lo verás. —Asentí bajo su mirada dulce—. ¡Nena, estás sangrando! —dijo tomando mi mano.

No había notado ese corte. Seguramente, fue en el momento que estalló el espejo.

Bajo la mirada atónita de mi amiga, me dirigí al cuarto de baño y tomé del botiquín los elementos para limpiar mi herida.

—Cariño… esto no está nada bien —reflexionó Alice—, ya no puedes seguir así Bella… Piensa que creería de ti Renée si te viese así… Tienes que seguir —dijo suplicante.

—Es que… Alice… ¿Cómo? —Sollocé—. Renée era todo para mí, no tengo familia, ella era mi única familia. —No podía contener mis lágrimas, me sentía tan sola, tan desprotegida.

—Cariño… ven aquí —pidió y me abrazó, en el abrazo más tierno que nunca antes ella me había dado—. Sé que no es lo mismo, Bells, pero no estás sola… me tienes aquí nena, siempre para ti. Y también tienes a Jasper, él también te quiere. —Lloré amargamente una vez más.

—Lo sé, lo sé —apenas dije entre sollozos.

—Cuanto lo siento Bells… Siempre estaré aquí cariño. —Sus dulces palabras me reconfortaban.

Luego de unos momentos, aferrada a ella, me incorporé.

—Me siento mejor…

—Bien —dijo con los ojos húmedos—, tú ve a descansar, yo arreglaré este desorden.

—Claro que no Alice… eres mi amiga, no mi sirvienta, eso sin contar que este lío lo provoqué yo y ya haces mucho cuidando de mí.

—De acuerdo… pero lo haremos juntas entonces —ordenó.

—Claro. —Intenté sonreír.

Comenzamos a levantar los pedazos de espejos de a poco, con cuidado y en silencio. Por momentos Alice me miraba inquisitiva, pero no preguntaba.

—Vamos, pregunta —la animé sin mirarla.

— ¿Qué? No comprendo —trató de disimular.

—Oh, por favor, Alice —le respondí en tono de reproche—. Te conozco y sé que quieres preguntar algo…

—Es que no entiendo, Bella… ¿Cómo es que llegaste a esto? ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? Tú nunca fuiste así. —Me miró atenta—. No me mal interpretes… quiero decir… Sé que es muy duro para ti lo de Renée, y no es para menos, sabes que yo me crié sin padres. Pero no es lo que ella te enseñó Bells… Me preocupas —dijo y se puso de pie para llevar los restos del espejo a la basura.

—Lo sé, Alice, tienes razón. —Mordí mi labio de forma frenética—. Es que todo está mal, todo de pronto se puso de cabeza —le respondí nerviosa—. Aro quiso presionarme a cambio del dinero que le pedí para el tratamiento de mamá.

Me levanté y fui a dejar los cristales a la basura también. Ella se dio vuelta de pronto.

— ¿Aro te presionó? Acaso quiso que tú… —Se llevó una mano a la boca.

—Tranquila… no sucedió nada —dije calmada, apoyada en la mesada.

—Nada… ¿Seguro?

—Claro que nada, Alice. —Me giré hacia el lavabo y abrí el grifo—. Lo manejé bien… Luego Jake me trajo hasta aquí —dije comenzando a lavar mis manos. Sabía cómo reaccionaría.

— ¿¡Jacob!? ¿Otra vez Bella?

Y ahí estaba mi vieja amiga, recriminándome otra vez.

—Alice, no seas dura con él. —Tomé una tolla y sequé mis manos—. Sabes que cualquiera se equivoca.

—Pues yo no creo que el que él haya aparecido por allí sea una casualidad Bella. —Movió su nariz de manera extraña.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —La miré expectante, pero no hablaba—. ¿Alice?

—Que tal vez él no sea tan inocente y bueno como tú crees. —Empezó a caminar hacia mí de manera firme—. Que, tal vez, él preparó todo esto, para luego rescatarte y quedar como héroe, haciendo que tú cayeras muerta de amor, suplicándole que te dejara regresar… Piénsalo Bella, ¿desde cuándo frecuenta esa zona de Forks?

En algún punto me parecía lógica su teoría, sabía que él odiaba a Jessica y mucho más a Aro.

— ¿Tú crees?

—No lo sé, Bella. Sólo que… tú sabes que nunca me inspiró confianza.

—Jake es un buen amigo —dije tomando la bolsa de basura para sacarla.

— ¡Por favor, Bella! —Rodé mis ojos. Ella era mi mejor amiga, pero a veces era tan exasperante—. ¡Vamos Bella! ¡Te engañó!, y luego adujo estar ebrio, la mejor excusa, ¿no crees?

—Alice…

—Y, además, él no respeta tu decisión de terminar. Es lo que yo llamo el típico ex novio bumerán.

— ¿Bumerán? —La miré extrañada—. ¿De dónde sacas esas cosas Alice?, ¿De la revista Cosmopolitan?

—Pues sí —dijo algo ofendida—. Pero encaja con él. Vuelve constantemente a ti, te persigue, siempre aparece en algún lado, es… tenebroso.

—No exageres, Alice.

— ¡Isabella Swan, es mi deber advertirte de este tipo! —atacó irguiéndose en su corta estatura con su dedo índice hacia mí.

—De acuerdo, prometo tener cuidado con él. ¿Satisfecha? —Si no cedía, ella no se daría por vencida.

—Al menos es algo… ¿Qué harás con Aro? —Ahí iba a la carga otra vez.

—Nada Alice, no volveré. Eso es seguro.

—Pero necesitas el empleo Bella.

—Ya tengo mi título, debo buscar empleo… Espero poder ejercer cuanto antes, para pagarle todo al maldito de Aro y no verle la cara nunca más.

—Sé que lo conseguirás. Y si, por alguna razón, se complica un poco, aún tengo mis ahorros. —Sonrió amable.

Ella podía ser gruñona, pero también era una dulzura de amiga.

—No podría aceptarlo. Has estado ahorrando durante mucho tiempo para viajar a Londres con Jasper.

—Pero sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti, Bells… Y Jasper lo entendería, él ha llegado a quererte mucho —dijo tomando mi mano.

—Lo sé, yo también haría cualquier cosa por ti y también quiero a Jasper. —Balanceé su mano—. Me alegra que hayas encontrado quien te ame.

—Más bien él me encontró a mí. —Sonrió enamorada—. Nunca imaginé que mi jefe me seduciría así, hasta hacer que me enamorase de él. Tú también deberías buscar alguien que te ame.

—No, Alice… en este momento no estoy para eso. —La angustia amenazaba otra vez—. Tú tienes razón, debo superar esto y seguir adelante, tal como Renée quería.

—Lo lograrás cariño, te tengo fe —dijo moviendo su nariz respingada, de manera chistosa—. Bien… —Tomó aire—. Hora de descansar, ¿no crees?

—Me vendría muy bien, tomaré un baño también.

—Me iré a casa entonces. ¿Crees que estarás bien sin mí? —Asentí—. ¿Prometes no romper nada más? —Sonrió de manera burlona.

—Seguro. —Asentí, moviendo un poco mí barbilla.

Tomó su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta. Un segundo antes de salir, se dio la vuelta y con cara de preocupación, volvió a hablar.

—Amiga, yo sé por lo que estás pasando, no olvides que también perdí a mis padres, pero… tú no estás sola. Soy tu hermana, Bella.

—Lo sé, gracias.

—Piensa qué te diría Renée, ¿qué crees que te aconsejaría? —Levantó una ceja, tomó aire y me besó la mejilla con cariño.

Giró sobre sus pies y, taconeando fuerte el piso, se alejó.

— ¡Adiós Bella! ¡No rompas nada! —casi gritó divertida en tono musical, mientras subía al ascensor. Logró sacarme una sonrisa, antes de que yo cerrara mi puerta.

Dormí con tranquilidad esa noche. Sin duda haber hablado con Alice me había hecho muy bien, pude reflexionar sobre todo lo que me estaba sucediendo.

.

.

_Cada uno de nosotros es el escritor de su propio destino, de nosotros depende ser felices. Pueden ocurrirnos cosas muy tristes Bella, pero siempre nos podemos reponer. Siempre._

Las palabras de Renée, vinieron a mi mente. Fue en unas de esas noches en que tomábamos té juntas, charlando de la vida. Ella siempre aprovechaba cada conversación para dejarme una enseñanza, y yo adoraba escucharla. Era un ejemplo para mí.

Cuando quedó embarazada y Charlie la abandonó de un día para otro, Renée defendió mi vida frente a sus padres. Y aun sin respaldo alguno, salió a enfrentarse al mundo conmigo en su vientre.

Era cierto que se topó con una gran persona como la señora Hillary Cullen, pero fue sólo por mérito propio que se ganó el cariño de ella. Sabiendo que Hillary la había tomado como una hija nunca abusó de eso. Y, contrario a lo que haría la mayoría, dejó la lujosa estancia para ser independiente y valerse por sí misma.

Yo no guardo recuerdos de aquel lugar. Tenía tres años cuando Renée y yo vinimos a Forks. Y aunque manteníamos comunicación telefónica con la señora Cullen y solía visitarnos algún verano, nunca regresamos a aquel lugar. Era algo que nunca entendí, Renée se ponía a veces melancólica al hablar de la estancia y se reusaba a volver.

A pesar de todo, del abandono de Charlie, el rechazo de sus padres y el enorme peso de ser madre soltera, jamás me había faltado lo necesario para vivir dignamente. Nunca me había levantado la voz de manera autoritaria, ni jamás la vi llorando. Ella siempre tuvo la palabra justa, el consejo exacto y la sonrisa radiante para mí. Por eso la echaría de menos siempre.

Mis recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del teléfono.

—Hola querida, soy Hillary.

—Señora Cullen… Qué bueno escucharla, pero siento tener que decirle algo muy triste.

—No hace falta cariño, ya me he enterado. Es por eso que estoy llamando. —Su voz era comprensiva y triste a la vez.

—Siento no haber podido comunicárselo yo misma, pero fue todo muy rápido. —Contuve las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

—Bella, sé que es muy apresurado pero me gustaría verte… Si me lo permites, claro está.

—Seguro, ¿cuándo viene por aquí? —pregunté interesada.

—Ya estoy en Forks, ¿podría verte esta tarde? —Suspiró—. Tengo algo de tu madre que quisiera darte, ¿te parece en la cafetería a las seis en punto?

—Claro, allí estaré.

Mi madre me había hablado mucho de la señora Cullen. Era una buena mujer, ahora algo mayor. Llevaba años viuda, su esposo la había dejado en una excelente posición económica, quedando al frente de los negocios. Pero una vez que su único hijo había crecido, fue este quien tomó las riendas de los negocios, excepto los de la estancia donde vivía Hillary; era ella quien atendía ese lugar.

Luego de esa charla telefónica, me dispuse a preparar una ensalada de vegetales mixtos y pastel de carne. Sabía que Alice vendría a almorzar, insistía en asegurarse de que estuviese alimentándome, pero sentía que, de a poco, recuperaba el ánimo.

Me disponía a guardar la ropa de Renée en el clóset cuando volvió a sonar el teléfono.

—Isabella Swan —atendí.

—Linda Bella… —Ese tono de voz era asqueroso.

— ¿Qué quiere, _señor_ Vulturi? —contesté haciendo hincapié en la palabra señor.

—Ya son más de las 11 y aún no has llegado. —Desgraciado.

—Pensé que le había dejado más que claro que no volvería allí, no después de lo que sucedió ayer.

— ¡Te lo advierto Isabella, si no te presentas no te daré tu liquidación de sueldo! —gritó y colgó.

A causa de la impotencia sentí deseos de llorar, pero no me lo permitiría, no valía la pena. Podía quedarse con su maldito dinero.

Alice llegó con Jasper como a las 12:15 del mediodía. Alice era secretaria en una clínica y Jasper era doctor, su jefe y también ahora su novio. Él era algo serio para mi gusto, pero muy buen hombre.

—Hola Cariño. Espero no te moleste, Jasper vino conmigo… Es que lo he tenido muy descuidado —dijo con cierto brillo es sus ojos.

Inmediatamente supe que fue por mi causa, mi amiga había estado tan ocupada cuidándome y acompañándome que no había tenido tiempo para él.

—No me molesta, para nada.

—Eso es bueno —afirmó Jasper—. De otra manera me comería el pastel yo solo. —Y reveló el pastel, cuidadosamente envuelto, que tenía escondido detrás de él.

—No era necesario, pero gracias. —Tomé el paquete y lo guardé en la nevera.

Durante el almuerzo hablamos mucho e incluso reímos. Me sorprendí al notar que Jasper no era tan serio como parecía. Me hacía bien tenerlos aquí.

—Alice… ¿recuerdas que Renée solía hablarnos de la señora Cullen? —le pregunté mientras lavábamos los platos y Jasper miraba la televisión.

—Claro que le recuerdo. ¿A qué viene esto?

—Bueno, me llamó en la mañana, quiere que nos veamos. Quedamos para las seis en la cafetería. —Hice una pausa—. ¿Crees que esté bien?

—Claro que sí, Bella. Te hará bien.

—De acuerdo —dije guardando el último plato.

Luego de que terminamos de comer pastel, Alice y Jasper se marcharon. Creí que era hora de prepararme, estaba algo ansiosa.

Luego de una ducha, me vestí con un jean, una camisa blanca y un par de botas marrones. Decidí caminar hasta la cafetería, me haría bien algo de ejercicio y además aun era temprano.

Caminé tranquila, escuchando música en mi IPod. Cuando faltaban quince minutos para las seis, entré a la cafetería.

La señora Cullen ya estaba allí. La reconocí porque mamá conservaba fotos de ellas dos juntas.

— ¿Señora Cullen? —pregunté tímida al llegar a la mesa en donde esperaba.

Levantó su vista hacia mí.

— ¡Oh Isabella! —exclamó y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

Me costó reaccionar de manera cariñosa, desde mis cinco años que no la veía.

—Siéntate, por favor —invitó amablemente—. ¿Quieres comer algo? —Todos tenían la intención de hacerme comer.

—No, gracias. Pediré café. —Hice señas a Jessica, mi ex compañera de trabajo.

Ella no tardó mucho en traer mi pedido.

—Gracias Jess. —Ella sonrió antipática.

Probé mi café, mientras la señora Cullen también pedía uno. Quedamos en silencio unos segundos, hasta que ella tomó la iniciativa.

—Quisiera saber cómo pasó. —Tomó aire—. ¿Cómo sucedió lo de tu madre?

Tomé fuerzas para relatarle, lo más brevemente posible, cómo había sucedido todo.

—Renée no se sentía muy bien, pero insistió en no atenderse. Decía que sólo era cansancio a causa del trabajo, que pronto tomaría unos días de descanso. —Tomé un sorbo de café—. Un día se desmayó en su trabajo, recibí una llamada de su jefe en donde me pusieron al tanto. Así que dejé mi trabajo, casualmente aquí, y fui hasta la clínica. —Bebí un poco más—. Cuando llegué mamá dormía. Aproveché para hablar con el doctor, quien me dijo que estaban en proceso unos estudios, pero que mamá estaba muy débil.

— ¿Débil? —inquirió.

—Renée había estado perdiendo algo de peso, pero supuse que se debía a algunas de sus dietas… Siempre le gusto verse bien. —Era cierto, ella amaba verse bien.

— ¿Qué más dijo el doctor?

—Dijo que el conteo de glóbulos blancos era muy alto. Un día después teníamos los resultados. —Tomé aire—. Tenía cáncer de esófago, por eso sus mareos y la poca tolerancia a la comida, estaba muy avanzado. —Me esforcé por no llorar—. Sólo quedaba quimioterapia. —Sostuve mi frente un segundo—. Fueron siete agonizantes y duros meses… ella sencillamente no lo resistió. —Corrí mi mirada a la ventana.

—Cuanto lo siento pequeña… Debe haber sido tan duro para ti. —Tomó mi mano—. ¿Cómo es que no me llamaron? Hubiera puesto a los mejores médicos del país a su disposición. De hecho, mi hijo, Carlisle, está casado con una importantísima doctora, tiene grandes vinculaciones —casi recriminó.

En cualquier otra circunstancia, con otra persona, hubiera mandado a volar a quien me recriminase así; pero esto era distinto. Yo estuve al lado de Renée y sabía que realmente los médicos hicieron todo lo que estaba al alcance de ellos. Hillary hablaba desde el dolor de la pérdida, además Renée no quería seguir así, viviendo atada a una cama, demacrada y llena de dolor.

—Ya sabe cómo era mamá, caprichosa y testaruda. No quería más médicos, no quería más tratamientos… Créame que lo intenté todo. —Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas.

—Oh… Claro que lo sé, mi niña, sé cuánto has luchado por ella. ¿Pero me dejas darte un consejo? —Asentí con un gesto—. No te dejes derrumbar. Sé cuan obstinada era tu madre, pero eso la hacía fuerte, siempre luchó contra todo lo que la dañó y siguió adelante. —Mis lágrimas comenzaron a brotar fuertemente—. Siempre, siempre fue una mujer fuerte. Cuando se quedó desamparada contigo en su vientre, cuando el amor no correspondido la hirió, cuando su propia familia la abandonó. —Pasó su mano por mi mejilla—. Si ella estuviera aquí te diría que tienes que ser fuerte, que tienes que seguir adelante.

Cuánta razón tenía, Renée siempre me enseñó a sonreírle a la vida, aunque esta se empeñase en lastimar. De pronto recordé su sonrisa.

El silencio se apoderó de nosotras. Terminé de beber mi café.

—Cuéntame cariño —habló con voz tierna—. ¿Cómo van tus estudios? ¿Cómo te tratan aquí, en tu empleo?

—Bueno, ya terminé mi doctorado y, la verdad, ya no trabajo aquí. —Sus ojos se abrieron grandes—. Sí, yo era mesera junto Jessica, hasta ayer…

— ¿Qué sucedió?

—No quiero hablar de eso. —Desvié mi mirada una vez más hacia la ventana.

—Como quieras cariño. —Hizo una pausa, como para tomar fuerzas para decir algo importante—. Había venido con la idea de que te vinieras conmigo a la Estancia, te sentarían bien unas vacaciones… Sé que te sientes sola y, a decir verdad, esta anciana se siente igual.

—No lo sé, señora Cullen —contesté pensativa.

—Por favor, llámame Hillary —pidió.

—Hillary debo conseguir un nuevo empleo, para poder pagar el alquiler del apartamento y el último préstamo universitario. Lo siento mucho, pero la verdad no creo que pueda.

—Como tú quieras… Aunque necesito en casa un veterinario casi de tiempo completo. El señor Crosswel se acaba de jubilar y me es incómodo andar llevando los animales hasta el veterinario del pueblo, o que él venga hasta la estancia. —Yo sólo la observaba—. Si aceptas, puedo darte el dinero del alquiler de estos tres meses de verano como adelanto, y si luego de esos tres meses, deseas continuar trabajando para mí, seré muy feliz.

Dijo tantas cosas juntas y rápidas que me costó ordenarlas en mi mente, con razón Renée decía que era muy habladora.

—No lo sé…

—Prométeme que, al menos, lo pensarás —suplicó.

—De acuerdo, lo pensaré —dije para su tranquilidad.

Sonrió satisfecha.

—Muy bien pequeña, debo darte algo antes de marcharme. —Tomó su muy elegante bolso y sacó una pequeña caja de alabastro—. Son fotos de ti y de tu madre cuando aún estaban en casa… Me las obsequió el día que se fue, pero sé que ahora te pertenecen sólo a ti, ella lo hubiese querido así, son importantes para ti. Aunque conservé una, si no te molesta.

—Claro que no molesta, y gracias. —Tomé la caja con delicadeza.

Suspiró de forma notoria.

—Bien, debo irme cariño… El avión a Seattle saldrá en una hora y media.

Salimos juntas en silencio. Una vez frente al auto, me dio un abrazo que no esperaba, eso se sentía muy bien.

—Aquí tienes mi número, por si cambias de opinión. —Me entregó una tarjeta personal—. Siempre serás bienvenida.

Sólo pude sonreírle tímidamente. Y me quedé allí, viendo como el auto se alejaba.

Me dirigí a casa con la cajita bajo el brazo, caminar me ayudaba a pensar.

En el camino de regreso me encontré con Jake.

—Bells, que sorpresa —dijo dándome su mejor sonrisa y me abrazó—. ¿Qué haces por aquí? Creí que no volverías a la cafetería.

—Sólo caminaba…

— ¿Y cómo has estado? —preguntó.

—Bien, estoy bien… ¿Qué haces tú por aquí?

—Bueno… en realidad iba a tu casa, pero me di la vuelta —confesó apenado

— ¿Y eso por qué? Sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras —lo reconforté.

—Es que… no quiero que me veas como el patético ex novio que siempre te revolotea alrededor —respondió.

_Ex novio búmeran_, escuché a Alice en mi mente.

—No te veo así Jake, eres un buen amigo para mí.

—Eso es lo que me duele, que me veas como tu amigo —dijo triste.

—Vamos Jake… —le advertí mordiendo mi labio.

—Lo sé, lo siento. ¿Te acompaño a tu casa?

—Claro… me viene bien tu compañía —acepté sonriendo.

Jake era buen amigo, sentía mucho no haber llegado a amarlo mientras estuvimos juntos. Pero era un gran amigo, lo éramos desde pequeños. Aún recordaba cuando hacíamos pasteles de lodo.

Caminamos juntos, conversamos de muchas cosas. En realidad él me contaba de sus progresos como mecánico de motos; él las adoraba tanto, casi, como a sí mismo. Por eso había dejado la carrera de medicina, que tanto quería su padre que hiciera. Yo sólo lo escuchaba y a veces respondía con monosílabos.

De esa manera llegamos a mi edificio.

— ¿Quieres cenar conmigo? —lo invité.

—No creo que sea buena idea Bells. —Se movió medio incómodo.

Sabía que en algún momento lo superaría.

—De acuerdo… Gracias por caminar conmigo. —Lo besé en la mejilla.

—No fue nada —respondió.

Me di la vuelta y estaba a punto de entrar, cuando su voz me interrumpió.

— ¿Bells? —Giré hacia él—. Llámame si necesitas algo, lo que sea.

—Lo haré —respondí y entré a mi edificio.

Jacob era un buen amigo y con un buen corazón.

Al entrar a casa, puse la cajita que Hillary me había dado en la mesita de noche de Renée. Me di un baño y, con el batón puesto, me dispuse a ver las fotografías en su cama.

Todas eran hermosas. Estaban prolijamente ordenadas y organizadas por fecha, con breves notas detrás de cada una, con la letra de mi madre. Las fotos iban desde mamá con su panza junto con Hillary, hasta conmigo en sus brazos o sosteniéndome cuando comenzaba a caminar. También había algunas en donde yo tenía mi largo cabello trenzado a un costado, sosteniendo alguna mascota, un conejito, un patito o dándole el biberón a un corderito. Ahora sabía que mi amor por los animales lo traía desde pequeña.

Aunque me invadió mucha nostalgia y angustia no lloré. Al ver esa sonrisa enorme de Renée otra vez, recordé las palabras de Alice y de Hillary. Ambas tenían razón, mamá no me dejaría desplomarme.

Cerré la caja y la coloqué sobre la mesa de noche, volvería a dormir a mi cama.

.

.

Descansé como hace meses no lo hacía. Alice llamó por la mañana como lo hacía religiosamente todos los días desde hace ocho meses.

—Buen día, Bella, ¿cómo te sientes hoy? —Siempre atenta.

—Muy bien, gracias —respondí tranquila.

—Almorzaremos juntas hoy. —Ella y su sobreprotección déspota.

—Pero en casa, no tengo ganas de salir —repliqué.

— ¡Claro que no! No puedes estar todo el día encerrada en tu casa. Te veo a las doce en la cafetería. —Mandona.

—De acuerdo. —Era mejor ceder, además me hacía bien salir.

—Bien. Ahora dime, ¿cómo te fue con la señora Cullen?

—Muy bien, creo… Es amable y dulce, quiere que pase este verano en su estancia en Seattle. Pero no lo sé. —Realmente tenía dudas o tal vez miedo de dejar la casa donde siempre estuve con Renée.

— ¡Bella! Te haría muy bien cambiar de aire, relajarte. Alejarte del perro de Jacob.

—Alice, no comiences de nuevo —la regañé.

—De acuerdo cariño, no hablaré de este asunto, excepto en nuestro almuerzo. —Definitivamente Alice era una obstinada.

—Nos vemos, Alice —dije rodando mis ojos y colgué antes de seguir oyéndola.

Extrañamente, preparé mi desayuno. Alimenté a Kate, mi gata Angora y luego de terminar algunos quehaceres, tomé un baño y salí al encuentro de mi amiga.

De camino al café, me encontré con Jake otra vez, venía en una de sus motocicletas. Al verme, dio una frenada espectacular, quedando frente a mí.

— ¿Qué tal, Bella? —Sonaba algo fanfarrón o tal vez era el aire que le daba esa chaqueta de cuero negro.

—Jake… ¿por qué corres tan rápido? Podrías lastimarte.

Sonrió sarcástico.

— ¿Qué es lo que te causa gracia? ¿A caso te ríes de mí? —pregunté.

— ¿Ahora te preocupas por mí? —lo dijo en tono irónico.

—Sabes que te aprecio —contesté.

—Bueno… Tú me terminaste Isabella, no creo que eso sea aprecio —aseguró casi tenso.

—Jacob ese es otro tema. Además sabes que no fue mi culpa, tú sabes lo que pasó —me defendí.

— ¡¿Crees que no sé de quién fue la culpa?! —Levantó la voz, al mismo tiempo que tiró su motocicleta al suelo. Me alarmé, sólo podía observarlo sorprendida—. Pero te pedí perdón, no estaba sobrio. Ella me sedujo y cuando estuve con ella pensé solo en ti. —Tensó su mandíbula y dio un paso hacia mí—. Vamos Bella… tú nunca "quisiste" conmigo, soy hombre. —Dio otro paso más y yo reculé hacia atrás—. Pero me tuviste arrodillado, suplicándote, humillándome para conseguir tu perdón… ¿Pero yo no fui suficiente para ti verdad?

Nunca lo había visto así, anoche había sido amable. Su postura amenazante me asustó. Debía calmarlo.

—No es así, Jacob…

No me dejó terminar de hablar, ya que sentí lo fuerte que me tomó del brazo intentando jalarme hacia él.

— ¿Jake qué te pasa?, ¿hueles a alcohol?, ¿has estado bebiendo tan temprano? —No era el Jake de ayer.

—Como si te importase, Bella.

— ¡Suéltame! —exigí tratando de zafarme de su agarre, fue inútil.

En ese instante un auto oscuro frenó a nuestro lado.

— ¿Necesita ayuda señorita? —Una voz masculina salió del auto.

Jacob me soltó de a poco.

—Estamos bien, es sólo un malentendido —respondió por mí.

— ¡No te hablo a ti, idiota! —Jake quedó petrificado ante el sujeto al que no le veíamos bien el rostro—. ¿Se encuentra bien señorita? —insistió.

Mirando a Jake, quien me miró con ojos suplicantes, respondí:

—Estoy bien.

— ¿Segura? —Quería asegurarse.

Asentí en silencio. Y en un segundo Alice estaba allí, todo fue muy rápido y vertiginoso.

— ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! —exclamó enardecida mi amiga.

—Tranquila niña —Jacob le habló altanero.

El hombre en el auto abrió la puerta, furioso, y bajó. Nadie más lo notó, sólo yo.

— ¡Ya déjala en paz, perro! —El grito de mi amiga me distrajo.

Alice se abalanzó como si fuera a comerse a Jacob, quien al menos le llevaba casi dos cabezas de altura.

Jasper llegó de pronto y la tomó de la cintura apartándola de encima de Jake, y se interpuso entre nosotros protegiéndonos a ambas. El hombre del auto, que aún no había llegado hasta nosotros, se quedó observando.

—Será mejor que te vayas muchacho —le advirtió Jasper a Jacob.

—Tú no te metas, doctorcito. —Este no era el Jake que yo conocía.

— ¡Basta Jake! —grité alterada. Todos me observaron—. Vete, ¡vete Jake! Estás ebrio…

Pareció que mis gritos lo pusieron en su lugar, se dio la vuelta, tomó su motocicleta y se alejó.

El hombre del automóvil también se fue de allí, chirreando las ruedas. Ni siquiera pude agradecerle.

— ¡Te lo dije Bella, es un maldito perro! —Mi amiga aún no se calmaba.

—Alice…

—Vamos cariño, no le recrimines. Ya está bastante asustada. —Jasper intercedió por mí.

Sentía ganas de vomitar. Todo fue tan rápido, no entendía lo que había pasado. Todo me daba vueltas.

— ¿Bella? Bella, cariño… ¿Te encuentras bien? —Alice me tomó del brazo.

—Tiene un shock nervioso. Será mejor que la llevemos a su casa —aconsejó Jasper—. Iré por mi auto —dijo al no recibir respuesta de mi parte.

Alice se quedó conmigo.

—Por favor, háblame Bella.

—Estoy bien… —pude decir casi sin voz

—Dime, ¿te hizo daño? —Estaba muy preocupada por mí.

—No. No lo hizo… Él estaba ebrio Alice, él nunca fue así —murmuré al borde de las lágrimas.

—Tranquila cariño… Ya estamos aquí. —Me abrazó.

Jasper llegó con el auto y nos llevó hasta casa.

Una vez adentro Jasper fue a preparar té. Sabía que en realidad era una excusa, quería dejarnos a solas en mi cuarto.

— ¿Te sientes mejor ahora? —preguntó Alice.

—Sí, estoy bien… Gracias, Alice.

—Dime qué pasó cariño… Prometo no regañarte. —Acomodó una almohada y me instó a que me recostase.

Una vez cómoda comencé a hablar.

—No lo sé, Alice. Nunca lo había visto así, estaba ebrio —contesté—. Me recriminó que no lo haya perdonado. Dijo que, cuando estuvo con ella, pensó en mí; que era mi culpa por no habérmele entregado. —Sollocé.

—Patrañas Bella, él lo hizo porque quiso. No te culpes —habló comprensiva.

—Lo sé… sé que no es mi culpa, pero me dolió verlo así. Nos conocemos de niños, Alice. —Me sequé las pocas lágrimas que caían—. ¿Crees que esté teniendo problemas con la bebida?

—No lo creo —contestó arropándome—, pero sí creo que es un maldito bastardo que no acepta que se terminó su relación contigo. Y si los tuviese, no es tu problema. ¿Quién era el hombre del automóvil? —Creí que sólo Jacob y yo lo habíamos notado.

—No lo sé, simplemente estacionó cerca e intentó ayudar —dije tratando de recordar su rostro, pero no lo logré… no había podido reparar en él.

—Bueno… Quien quiera que sea, te salvó de aquel Idiota. —Asentí.

Jasper golpeó la puerta.

—Entra Jazz —dijo mi amiga.

Traía una bandeja con tres tazas de té. Alice le acercó mi sillón de lectura cerca de nosotras. Él me entregó la taza de té, con una sonrisa muy amable y bella. Ahora entendía por qué ella lo amaba tanto, era todo un caballero. Me gustaba saber que mi amiga tenía quien la amara, me preguntaba si yo algún día tendría algo así.

—Jasper gracias.

—No fue nada Bella, hubiera roto la cara de aquel tipo si las hubiera tocado. —Dudé que hubiera podido, Jacob medía un metro ochenta, Jasper no tanto—. ¿Suele comportarse como un patán? —preguntó.

—No, es la primera vez que lo veo así. —Tomé un sorbo de mi té—. Umm, exquisito —adulé a mi amigo.

—Es porque es té inglés, hecho por un inglés. —Sonrió pícaro.

—Espera que pruebes sus platos, es realmente bueno en la cocina Bella —se regodeó mi amiga mientras acariciaba el cabello de él.

—Sólo porque tú lo haces espantoso, cariño —respondió él guiñándome un ojo.

—Es que somos mujeres modernas y fuertes… estudiamos, trabajamos, pero no cocinamos. No nos preparamos para ser esclavas de los hombres, ¿no es así, Bella? —Mi amiga sí que sabía defenderse.

—Claro —la apoyé.

Reímos los tres. Me estaba sintiendo mejor.

—Hablando de comida… Tienes que comer algo Bella. —Y ahí estaba mi mandona y prepotente amiga.

—Tengo ensalada en la heladera —accedí.

—Nada de ensaladas nena, necesitas algo más fuerte. Hace meses que tienes los nervios a flor de piel, debes alimentarte mejor —ordenó mandona y se levantó de la cama para dirigirse a la cocina.

Miré a Jasper para buscar su ayuda. Sólo alzó sus cejas junto con sus hombros, en señal de que no podía intervenir.

—Jasper… ni lo intentes —dijo de espaldas a él, como si hubiera adivinado sus gestos.

— ¿Vas a cocinar tú, cariño? —Guiñó un ojo hacia mí, robándome una sonrisa.

—Claro que no, quiero alimentarla, no envenenarla. Llamaré al delivery —respondió aún de espalda, casi ya cruzando la puerta de mí cuarto.

—Como siempre —susurró su novio hacia mí.

— ¡Te oí Jasper Whitlock! —Dijo ella y lo llamó—: Ven a la cocina cariño.

Y Jasper fue detrás de ella.

Al rato estábamos los tres almorzando tacos, nos gustaba la comida mexicana.

—Bueno señoritas, este doctor debe ir a salvar vidas —se despidió cuando terminamos nuestra comida, no sin antes besarnos en la mejilla. Nunca besaba a Alice en la boca delante de los demás.

— ¿No vas con él? —pregunté sorprendida.

—No, ser la novia del jefe tiene sus ventajas, me dio el día libre para estar contigo.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono, Alice atendió en seguida.

— ¡¿Tú?! ¡Ya déjala en paz, maldito perro! —La amiga dulce se convirtió en una guerrera en un solo segundo.

—Dame el teléfono Alice —pedí.

— ¡Bella no! —dijo intentando apartar de mi alcance el aparato.

—Que me lo pases, Alice —repetí algo más firme.

Tuvo que acceder y entregarme el teléfono, no sin antes lanzarme una mirada fulminante.

— ¿Jake?

—Bella… Oh Bella… Lo siento, no quise asustarte ni hacerte daño. —Se oía sincero.

— ¿Estás teniendo problemas con la bebida?

—No Bella, yo sólo… anoche me quedé algo triste, fui a casa de Sam y tomamos un par de cervezas…

— ¿Un par? Jake estabas borracho a las once y media de la mañana, creo que fueron más de un par de cervezas. —La mirada inquisitiva y acusadora de Alice estaba sobre mí.

Me giré, para no verle la cara de enfado.

— ¿Por qué te haces esto Jake? Nunca fuiste así, ¿qué hubiera pasado si Alice o Jasper no aparecían? ¿Me hubieses arrastrado contigo a la fuerza Jake? Dime, porque si es así, no sé si quiero continuar con nuestra amistad.

— ¡No, Bells! No me apartes de ti, no lo resistiría. Yo sé que no hubiese pasado nada, jamás te haría daño. —Ahora se oía desesperado.

—No lo sé, Jake…

—Lo siento Bells, por favor perdóname al menos en esto. Te prometo que no sucederá nunca más. —Me dolía oírlo suplicar otra vez.

—Está bien Jake, todo está bien. No dejes que se repita por favor. —Todos merecemos el perdón.

—Gracias, Bells… no te voy a decepcionar otra vez.

Cuando colgué el teléfono, tuve que enfrentarme a una pequeña fierecilla llamada Alice, quien me miraba con enojo.

— ¡¿Por qué insistes en relacionarte con ese perro?! —arremetió contra mí.

—Deja de llamarlo perro —respondí tranquila mientras llevaba los platos a la cocina.

—Bella… ¡¿es que no te das cuenta?! —Me siguió todo el trayecto a la cocina como un huracán—. ¡Ese tipo está loco! ¡Todo el mundo lo nota, excepto tú!

—Alice, por favor.

— ¡Él es un peligro, Bella! ¿Por qué no puedes verlo? ¿Acaso no sentiste temor hoy?

—Claro que sí, Alice. Pero me pidió perdón, creo que eso es importante. —La verdad yo no lo consideraba un peligro, sólo había cometido un error—. Siempre fue bueno y atento conmigo, no se juzga a las personas sólo por sus errores —traté de razonar con ella.

Me tomó de la mano y me llevó a la sala. Nos sentamos en el sillón grande, enfrentadas. Tomó un almohadón y lo puso sobre sus piernas y, una vez calmada, habló.

—Bella… Él siempre fue así sólo contigo, él sabe lo que quiere de ti, nena, por eso actúa diferente a tu lado. Es una máscara, una máscara que algún día entenderás que comenzó a caérsele hoy.

Sus palabras me dieron qué pensar, pero me reusaba a creer que aquel niño que creció junto a mí, era ahora una mala persona.

—Sólo… sólo prométeme que tendrás cuidado con él —pidió casi suplicante.

—Está bien, lo prometo —asentí sólo para que se calmara.

—Bien. Ahora dime… ¿Cómo te fue con la señora Cullen ayer?, ¿cómo es ella? —Mi ciclotímica amiga estaba de vuelta.

—Es una buena mujer, me cae muy bien. Se nota claramente que amaba mucho a mamá —comenté.

—Es extraño que, siendo tan buena, viva sola en aquella gran estancia. —Mi amiga y sus desconfianzas.

—Tal vez… Tiene un hijo en Alaska. —O algo así me había contado Renée—. Es juez y su esposa doctora.

— ¿Y qué harás Isa? ¿Vas a ir?

—No lo sé, es una buena oferta. —Alice me miró con extrañeza—. Lo siento, olvidé mencionarte… Me ofreció trabajo como veterinaria de tiempo completo en su estancia. Dijo que si acepto, me adelantará el dinero para que pueda pagar de antemano el alquiler equivalente de los primeros tres meses… así no tendré necesidad de perderlo.

Amaba este departamento. Quizá no fuese un palacio, pero era el hogar que Renée me había dado. Aquí pasamos nuestras noches de película, o sencillamente teniendo hermosa charlas mientras bebíamos café.

— ¡Entonces tienes que aceptar, Bella! Podrías ejercer tu profesión, bien sabes lo difícil que es montar un consultorio veterinario cuando recién te has recibido, y más en este pequeño pueblo. —Hizo una pausa—. En mi opinión Bella, por más que me pese tenerte lejos, creo que debes ir.

—Tal vez tengas razón… aún debo pensarlo.

Luego de una pausa le pregunté:

—Ahora es tu turno… ¿Cómo estás tú? —Todo este tiempo que había estado triste había descuidado a mi gran amiga—. Veo que con Jasper todo parece ir bien.

—Sí Bella, lo amo demasiado. Pero tengo algo importante que contarte —dijo con sus ojos brillantes abiertos de par en par—. Anoche me pidió matrimonio, ¿puedes creer eso?

La abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

— ¡Cómo me alegra, Alice! Debes estar feliz. ¡Felicidades! —exclamé—. Sé que ambos son el uno para el otro.

—Sí, lo sé. Bella desde que lo conocí supe que él era el indicado.

Esto me alegraba muchísimo, ellos eran dos buenas personas y se merecían lo mejor de mundo. Tal vez el que ambos fuesen huérfanos los unía aún más.

Ella se quedó seria por un instante.

— ¿Sabes Isa? Creo que pronto conocerás al hombre de tu vida, y ya sabes que nunca me equivoco con mis presentimientos —dijo entusiasmada moviendo su nariz respingada.

—Tal vez —respondí, para no llevarle la contraria, sabía que ella creía tener cierto don de clarividencia.

Alice debió marcharse, tarde o temprano debía hacerlo. Además planeaba agasajar a su futuro esposo, así que debía pasar por la tienda primero. Adoraba estrenar ropa y zapatos, en realidad, adoraba estrenar todo lo que tuviese que ver con la moda.

Una vez sola eché un ojo a los clasificados. Pero, tal como lo había predicho mi amiga, no había pedidos de médicos veterinarios. Y sin dinero suficiente, sería muy difícil montar un consultorio privado.

Entonces comencé a pensar si debía aprovechar la oferta de Hilary. Sería bueno para mí trabajar en una estancia donde hay muchos animales. Eso me daría la experiencia para después, con el tiempo, abrir mi consultorio. Pero aun así, necesitaba seguir pensándolo. No era la clase de persona que toma una decisión así como así.

No cené esa noche, no más que un plato de ensalada, ya bastante me obligaba a comer Alice. Le abrí una lata de atún a Kate, y, luego de ducharme, me acosté y tomé el portarretrato de mamá que estaba en mi mesa de noche. Luego de observarlo detenidamente, noté que la foto estaba fuera de cuadro. Así que puse de revés el portarretrato y lo abrí para acomodar la fotografía. Pero, para mi sorpresa, había una nota doblada allí. Mi asombro fue aún mayor cuando la abrí y me encontré con una nota de Renée.

Era una carta de ella para mí, de su puño y letra.

_Querida Bells:_

_Sé que si estás leyendo esto es porque ya no estoy a tu lado. Por favor, no me veas con resentimiento, no podía dejar que mi agonía se extendiese por mucho más tiempo, sólo por el hecho de ser egoísta, por querer continuar a tu lado, sentenciándote así, a postergar tus metas._

_Siempre fuiste una niña fuerte, aun desde muy pequeña. Cada vez que preguntabas por tu padre y te respondía la verdad, sabías sobrellevarlo._

_Estoy segura que, en estos momentos, te encuentras sola en casa, te desesperas y angustias… pero la vida continúa, nena, ya ves que no se detiene. Como no se detuvo cuando Charlie no quiso quedarse con nosotras, o cuando mi familia se opuso a que nacieras, sin embargo, seguí por ti linda, porque te adoro y porque eres lo más importante, único y puro en mi mundo y en mi vida, que hoy se me va._

_Sé que desde algún lugar te estaré mirando y seguiré velando por ti. Acompañándote en el camino de vivir._

_Hay unos consejos que quiero darte:_

_Recuerda que las oportunidades no se nos dan siempre, a veces sólo una vez. Así que, cariño, no permitas que nada te detenga, escucha tu corazón como siempre te lo he dicho, pero recuerda tomar las decisiones con mente clara y, en lo posible, tranquila._

_Valora la amistad, Bella, es una de las cosas más bonitas e importantes que tiene la vida._

_Sé fiel a ti misma y a tus convicciones._

_Ama intensamente y no rechaces al amor cuando este se presente._

_Siempre estaré contigo baby, estaré en cada recuerdo mío, en cada charla que atesoras en tu corazón, estaré en las pequeñas cosas que hicimos juntas y que nos hicieron tan felices._

_Por favor no me recuerdes con tristeza… no quiero tus hermosos ojos hinchados e irritados de tanto llanto. Recuérdame con alegría, con una sonrisa. Me sentiré honrada y feliz, cada vez que te vea sonreír cuando alguien te diga mi nombre._

_Ten siempre presente los buenos momentos que tuvimos juntas. Yo viví feliz, Bella, porque tú me hiciste feliz… no podría haber tenido una mejor hija, jamás._

_Te amo como a nada en el mundo, siempre lo hice, aun antes de que nacieras y lo seguiré haciendo en la eternidad._

_Te amará por siempre…_

_Tu Madre_

Aquella carta llegó a lo más profundo de mi corazón y de mi alma. Fue como tener a Renée devuelta frente a mí, hablándome con su voz dulce y su hermosa sonrisa. Las lágrimas brotaron rápidas y fuertes, con cada línea que leía.

No comprendía… ¿Cómo podía ser que estando tan enferma, débil y sufriendo de dolor, encontró tiempo para dedicarme estas palabras de aliento? ¿Cómo podía ser tan noble y tener esa grandeza de dejar todo su sufrimiento de lado para concentrarse en mí?

Llevé la carta hasta mi pecho y la abracé con mucha fuerza. Lloré… lloré muchísimo más que las veces anteriores.

Luego de entregarme a un profundo llanto, una vez calmada. Me puse de pie y guardé, con mucha delicadeza, la carta en la cajita que Hillary me había dado con las fotos. Al hacerlo me encontré con la tarjeta personal que la señora Cullen me entregó.

La sostuve unos segundos en mi mano, junto con la carta de mi madre, y recordé uno de los consejos que ella me había escrito: _"las oportunidades no se nos dan siempre, a veces sólo una vez"_. Fue cuando comprendí que tal vez esta era una de las oportunidades de las que Renée me hablaba, una que no debería dejar pasar.

Con valentía sequé mis lágrimas, sonreí hacia la carta, la volví a guardar con amor y tomé el teléfono para llamar a Hillary.

— ¿Hola? —Era la voz de Hillary, porque estaba llamando a su celular.

—Hola Hillary, soy Bella —casi susurré.

— ¿Bella? ¿Cariño estás bien?

—Estoy bien. —La verdad estaba mejor de lo que había estado todos estos últimos meses—. Reponiéndome, por supuesto.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte tesoro? —preguntó amable.

Tomé aire para hablar.

—He estado pensando en su propuesta… Voy aceptarla, me hará bien cambiar de aire y necesito el empleo —dije resuelta.

— ¡Qué alegría inmensa me da! —Casi me dejó sin audición—. Verás que has tomado la decisión correcta.

—Muchas gracias, Hillary. Sólo que no quiero vivir como una invitada, quiero ganarme el dinero con mi trabajo —le advertí.

—Lo sé, eres igual de obstinada que tu madre —dijo algo melancólica—. De acuerdo, pero después de tu trabajo y en tus tiempos libres serás mi invitada —afirmó en el mismo tono autoritario que Alice.

—Hillary… no creo que…

— ¡Claro que sí! —interrumpió estruendosamente—. Es justo que negociemos. —Ahora sonaba profesional.

—De acuerdo… en cuanto a la paga…

— ¡Bababap! No hay negociación en eso en absoluto. Recibirás una excelente paga y no aceptaré peros. —Increíble el don de mando que tenía esta mujer, no por nada seguía al frente de sus negocios.

—Está bien, señora Cullen, como usted diga —cedí paciente.

—Bien… ¿Cuándo quieres venir? No es mi intención presionarte, pero en unos días hay que empezar con las vacunas de los corderos y días después de los terneros y potrillos… Además Betsy está próxima a parir. —Se oía asustada.

— ¿Betsy?

—Betsy, la yegua de mi hijo. Y en verdad yo no entiendo de eso, si tengo que hacerlo sola entraré en pánico. —De verdad se notaba su temor.

—Tranquila Hillary… Iré pasado mañana, si para usted es apropiado, por supuesto —titubeé, no quería sonar entrometida.

—Claro que sí cariño, te esperaré —dijo amena—. Espero no te enojes Bella pero… ¿tienes dinero para el pasaje?

—Sí, aún tengo mis ahorros y los de Renée. —Corrí mi vista hasta su fotografía.

—De acuerdo. Llámame cuando tengas el horario de llegada, mandaré a alguien por ti.

—Hasta mañana, señora Cullen. —Colgué.

Por unos segundo más observé la fotografía de mamá. Las palabras salieron de mí en voz alta sin darme cuenta:

—Voy a seguir con mi vida mamá, pero nunca te voy a olvidar.

Aquella noche me prometí a mí misma que no volvería a llorar su pérdida y si asomaban lágrimas por ella serían a causa de los bellos recuerdos que siempre atesoraría en mi corazón.

Llamé a Alice y le di la noticia de mi decisión. Como era de esperarse, se puso muy feliz por mí. Por la mañana compraría mi boleto.

Una nueva etapa en mi vida me esperaba. No sabía qué me depararía el destino o qué cosas allí viviría, pero de algo estaba segura: viviría al máximo lo que me tocase vivir.

**Bueno... ¡Estoy super nerviosa, emocionada, ansiosa, alegre, enloquecida!... Espero que les guste este sueño. Porque para mí, es lo que es, un sueño hermoso que quería compartir con ustedes. Gracias por permitirme hacerlo.**

**En primer lugar quería agradecer a ****FFAD****. A ****Jo****, que fue quien me acepto en el grupo y por haberme asignado a ****Flor**** como beta. Lo más hermoso es que descubrimos, después de unas semanas, que vivimos a una hora de distancia y lo que es más maravilloso aún es que se convirtió en una gran amiga... Flor eres una dulzura de persona, gracias por estar conmigo en esto. Porque, esto, es de las dos.**

**También a la maravillosa ****Patito fanfic****, que es mi mentora. No me quiero olvidar ****Anna Swong**** y de ****Patricia Gr****, dos grandes que me ayudaron en cosas técnicas más de una vez.**

**Por supuesto agradecerles a ustedes por "leerme". Espero que amen tanto a este Edward, que muy pronto conocerán, como yo y que lo sepan entender.**

**Pueden dejarme preguntas o inquietudes o lo que quieran, estaré gustosa de contestarles. Me encantaría que nos conozcamos de a poco.**

**Las actualizaciones se harán cada quince días. O sea que el próximo 13/11/2013 vendré con el segundo cap. ¡Hasta la siguiente actu!**


	2. El cambio y la sorpresa

"**Luz y oscuridad: Dolorosas cadenas" **

**Autora: Vanesa Masen **

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la señora Stephenie Meyer, lo único que me pertenece es la historia y mi pasión por la escritura y algunos personajes adicionales. **

**Es rated M por contener escenas de sexo explícitas, así que, si eres menor NO LEAS ESTA HISTORIA. **

**Esta historia, como ya mencioné, es de mi propiedad y está registrada en SafeCreative bajo el número de código 1310308935966. Por lo tanto, no está permitido copiar, modificar y/o adaptarla de ninguna manera, ni su distribución de ningún tipo. Quien lo haga deberá hacerse responsable de las consecuencias penales y administrativas pertinentes. **

**Esta historia está beteada por la genial Flor Carrizo, Betas FFAD **

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Capítulo 2: El cambio y la sorpresa.**

**.**

— ¿Tienes todo, Bella? —Era como la octava vez que Alice me preguntaba lo mismo, ella parecía más ansiosa que yo.

—Claro que sí, Alice, ¿no creerás que no sé empacar? —repliqué.

—Te ofuscas conmigo, pero eres un desastre en estas cosas Bella. —Ahí estaba otra vez—. No creo que tengas todo —sentenció y la miré fastidiada—. Dime… ¿tienes todo? ¿Depiladora, maquillaje, vestidos de noche, tacones?

—Alice… voy a trabajar de veterinaria, no a fiestas glamorosas.

—No te enojes Bells —dijo moviendo su nariz respingona—, una mujer debe estar lista para toda situación. Hablando de eso… ¿llevas lencería atrevida?

— ¡Alice! Voy a t-r-a-b-a-j-a-r —dije seria viendo a sus ojos—. No voy de "cacería de hombres" —chisté molesta.

Nunca entendí por qué mi amiga era tan insistente. La amaba, pero a veces me ponía de mal humor.

—Tranquila Bella. —Suspiró ansiosa, algo quería decirme.

—Vamos Alice, habla. —Me observó fingiendo sorpresa—. Conozco cada movimiento de tu graciosa nariz —le dije apuntándola con el dedo índice.

—Bella… tuve un sueño, sobre ti… y ya sabes cómo soy, cómo me ponen de ansiosa mis sueños —confesó al fin.

Alice solía tener algunos sueños extraños de vez en cuando y creía tener algún don de clarividencia. A decir verdad, algún que otro suceso había coincidido con un sueño de ella, pero para mí sólo era casualidad, aunque jamás me animaría a decir esto frente a ella porque podría herirla.

—Cuéntame —la animé sentándome a su lado, en mi cama.

—Era un lugar muy oscuro y frío… —comenzó—. Un cuerpo alto, robusto y masculino estaba allí, tiritando. Estaba desnudo y sus puños estaban apretados tan fuerte que sobresalían las venas de sus brazos. —La expresión del rostro de Alice era perturbadora.

— ¿Pero no estoy allí? —No respondió, sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos y fijos hacia el frente.

—Una luz comenzó a acercarse de a poco y en ella estabas tú. Hermosa y sonriente… Él, levantó un puño fuerte contra ti, pero cayó de rodillas y echó su mirada al suelo.

La mirada de mi amiga era perdida.

— ¿Alice? —pregunté suave, pero no respondió—. Alice… —Levanté un poco la voz y la tomé de la mano e, inmediatamente, giró hacia mí—. Fue sólo un sueño… no debes preocuparte… Estaré bien —intenté calmar su nerviosismo.

—No creo que sea un sueño cualquiera, Bella… Tengo el presentimiento de que este viaje cambiará tu vida de alguna manera, pero me asusta no saber de qué forma.

—Nunca le temí al futuro, Alice, ¿por qué lo haría ahora? —Era ilógico para mí.

—No lo sé…

Miré mi reloj.

— ¡Maldición! —Bufé—. El autobús sale en una hora ¡Y yo conversando muy campante contigo!

Rápidamente tomé mis documentos y el boleto de viaje, los coloqué en mi maleta pequeña con ruedas y repartimos el resto del equipaje entre las dos. Alice se adelantó un poco, Kate me miraba recelosa.

—Vamos bonita… vendré por ti en poco tiempo —dije acariciando su lomo—. Alice cuidará bien de ti, le pedí que te dé atún en las mañanas, como a ti te gusta. —Su ronroneo se hizo más sonoro—. Hasta pronto, bebé. —Me devolvió un maullido corto.

Antes de salir, eché un último vistazo a la casa, suspiré y cerré la puerta con llave.

Alice me esperaba en el ascensor, bajamos en silencio y, una vez en la acera, comencé a buscar con la mirada un taxi.

Jasper apareció de golpe. Siempre tan sigiloso.

— ¿Necesitan un aventón, señoritas? —dijo con una pícara sonrisa.

—Nos vendría muy bien, Jazz —respondí.

Con toda su educación de señor inglés, tomó las maletas y las colocó en el baúl de su auto y luego nos abrió caballerosamente las puertas a cada una, invitándonos a entrar.

Durante el viaje, observé como Alice y Jasper se tomaban de la mano de manera tierna y se miraban con amor y adoración.

¿Sería posible que yo encontrara algún día esa clase de amor? No me sentía desesperada por enamorarme, pero a veces necesitaba alguien a quien amar. Cuando estuve con Jake, creí que podría vivir una historia de amor en algún momento. Pero cuando me engañó con Victoria, me di cuenta que, en realidad, sólo lo quería como amigo; porque su engaño no me había dolido en lo más mínimo. Hasta en cierto modo, fue un alivio, porque siempre estaba presionándome para que "intimáramos" un poco más. Él no me atraía, ahora me daba cuenta.

— ¿Bella?... ¡Bella! —La voz de Alice interrumpió mis pensamientos—. Ya llegamos cariño.

— ¡Oh! Gracias —Suspiré.

Jasper tomó todas las maletas, casi todas, porque ya no tenía espacio en sus manos para la que tenía ruedas, así que esa quedó para mí.

Fuimos hacia el hall central. Luego de validar mi boleto, nos dirigimos a los asientos, para esperar la hora de abordar.

—Aún tenemos cuarenta minutos —dijo Alice, mientras Jasper depositaba las maletas en el suelo—. Iré a comprar unas cosillas. —La miré inquieta—. Vamos, regresaré antes de que abordes… ¡Sabes que amo ir de compras! —casi gritó feliz, al mismo tiempo que dio un pequeño saltito aplaudiendo como niña.

Tomó a su novio de la mano y, de un tirón, lo arrastró con ella. Pude ver los ojos de Jasper suplicantes por auxilio. Yo sólo alcancé a hacerle un gesto de _"lo siento, no puedo hacer nada", _alzando mis hombros.

Me quedé sola, allí sentada. Miré mis nudillos y presté atención a mis uñas, necesitaban un retoque. Luego de volver a mirar mi reloj, tomé mi mp3, pero en cuanto estaba colocándome los auriculares, se me cayó al suelo.

_¡No puedo ser más torpe!_

El mp3 quedó tirado bajo los asientos. Se había deslizado tres filas más adelante, de modo que tuve que dirigirme hacia allí, sin levantar la mirada. No quería ver cómo me estarían mirando. Por suerte, no había mucha gente en aquel lugar.

Una vez que lo recuperé, me disponía a volver a mi lugar cuando escuché una voz familiar.

— ¡Bella! ¡Bella! —Alcé la vista y Jacob corría a mi encuentro, como un pequeñín desesperado.

Una vez que me alcanzó, me abrazó con toda sus fuerzas, casi levantándome del suelo.

—Tranquilo Jake, sólo me voy a trabajar, vendré de visita seguido —musité aún retenida en sus robustos brazos. Luego de unos segundos en silencio me liberó de su agarre.

—Eso espero Bellis… No quisiera tener que ir a buscarte —soltó sus palabras, en un tono amenazante, lo que me puso en alerta, pero luego esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

_¡Maldita Alice y sus tonterías!, comenzaba a creer en sus locas teorías._

—Eres un tonto Jake —lo regañé, dándole un ligero golpe en su hombro, con mi puño cerrado. Fue cuando lo noté más fornido—. Estás más… fuerte —dije pensativa—. ¿Estás ejercitándote?

—Sí, Bella, quiero ser todo un hombre para ti. Aunque sólo me veas como tu amigo, al menos es algo para mí. —Su rostro se entristeció.

—No seas tonto. Te quiero más que a cualquier amigo… Te quiero como a un gran amigo. —Sonreí para infundirle ánimo.

— ¿Todo bien Bella? —La voz de Jasper, que llegaba con Alice, nos interrumpió.

—Sí. Todo bien Jazz… Jake vino a despedirme. —Miré tímida al piso y mordí mi labio nerviosa.

—Muy bien —dijo Alice—. ¿Ya lo hiciste? —preguntó celosa, tomándome de los hombros.

—Sí —contestó tenso.

—Bien… Entonces no te importará que me lleve a Bella un momento, dado que _yo_ soy su mejor amiga. —Y sin más, me llevó cautiva con ella.

—Alice… no debiste ser tan dura con él —le pasé factura, una vez que nos alejamos.

—No discutiremos de eso ahora. —Hizo una pausa y movió su nariz alegremente—. Ahora toma… —Extendió su brazo con unas bolsas de papel, con moños de regalo.

—No debiste, amiga —respondí entre tímida y alegre.

— ¡Claro que sí! Mi mejor amiga se va y no la veré por un tiempo —argumentó—. Además así tú me deberás un obsequio, lo que te llevará a venir pronto. —Volvió a mover su nariz de forma chistosa.

— ¡Mary Alice Brandon! ¿Me estás chantajeando?

— ¡Creo que sí! —Nos echamos a reír juntas.

Luego de unos segundos nos quedamos serias y en silencio, mirándonos la una a la otra.

—Me harás mucha falta. —Casi sollocé.

—Lo sé… También te echaré de menos.

Nos estrechamos en un abrazo sincero y cargado de emotividad, ambas teníamos nuestros ojos humedecidos.

Caminamos hasta Jacob y Jasper, quienes conversaban animadamente. Noté como esto disgustó a Alice.

—Creo que tengo que embarcar —musité una vez que oí las indicaciones del altavoz.

Me acompañaron los tres hasta la dársena de mi autobús, Jacob y Jasper traían mis maletas.

Uno a uno, empezaron a despedirse de mí. Un nudo atravesó mi garganta.

Fue Jasper el primero en dejar un beso fraternal en mi mejilla.

—Estaré realmente en peligro con Alice aquí sin ti —confesó. Sonreí—. Cuídate, Isabella.

—Tú también, Jasper.

Jake me dio uno de sus abrazos fuertes, me levantó bastante del suelo. Casi me dejó sin aire.

—Cuídate mucho conejita… Te echaré de menos. —Dejé pasar el hecho de que me llamó como cuando éramos novios, sólo para no estropear el momento.

—También me harás falta.

Me miró triste unos segundos y se alejó, cediéndole el paso a Alice, quien ya estaba llorando casi a moco tendido.

Nos miramos unos segundos en silencio y nos dimos el más profundo abrazo que teníamos pendiente.

—Oh nena… Realmente no sé qué haré sin ti. —Sollozó en mi oído, mientras aún estábamos abrazadas. Nos separamos despacio.

—Disfrutarás de tu novio y cuidarás de Kate hasta que venga por ella. —Asintió entre lágrimas, el nudo en mi garganta era más fuerte ahora—. Créeme… yo estaré perdida sin ti.

—Llamaré a menudo, sólo para saber si te estás alimentando.

—De acuerdo… Cuídate mucho, baby. —Dejé un beso en su mejilla.

Jasper, atento como siempre, ya había entregado mi equipaje para guardarlo en la baulera del autobús. Así que tomé mi maleta de mano, saqué mi boleto y lo entregué al inspector. Me di la vuelta a mirarlos y allí estaban los tres saludándome. Jacob se veía triste, Jasper tranquilo y Alice saludaba fingiendo alegría.

El inspector me devolvió los papeles.

—Todo en orden —dijo cortante.

—Gracias —musité.

Una vez arriba del autobús, arrastrado mi maleta por el angosto lugar y con el boleto en mano, comencé a buscar mi ubicación.

_Fila seis, asiento B_,repetía en mi mente, mientras observaba con cuidado las butacas. Pero al volver la vista al pasillo, me topé con la mirada más hermosa que jamás había visto.

Parado frente a mí, con ojos verdes y cabello revuelto, un hombre alto y deslumbrante me observaba con asombro. Me quedé sin aliento y me sonrojé al instante. Bajé la vista, intentando disimular los nervios que me provocaba aquel Dios griego que tenía escudriñándome, frente a mí. Intenté caminar, pero me tropecé con la maleta que yo misma había detenido en el suelo, para buscar mi ubicación. Iba directo al suelo pero ese hombre intentó detenerme en sus brazos. Fue en vano. Ambos caímos enredados. Pude sentir con exactitud, cada roce de su cuerpo con el mío.

Yo quedé tendida sobre su torneado cuerpo. Su mano izquierda sostenía mi cintura y la derecha mi hombro izquierdo. _¡Tonta Isabella!_,gritaba mi mente.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó.

Nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca.

—Claro —contesté con poca voz.

No podía haber sido más torpe.

—Debería mirar por dónde camina, podría lastimarse —aconsejó, algo serio.

Asentí con la cabeza, como pidiendo perdón. No pude evitar ver sus labios, se veían apetecibles.

— ¿Qué le parece si nos ponemos de pie? —sugirió sorprendido, al ver que yo no hacía el menor esfuerzo por salir de encima de él.

_¡Isabella que tonta eres! ¡Muévete!_,ordenó mi subconsciente.

—Sí, perdón… lo siento —susurré avergonzada.

Intenté ponerme de pie pero mi cabello, que también era muy torpe, se había atorado en el botón de su camisa celeste. Estaba tan nerviosa que mis manos temblaban al querer desenredarlo, bajo la mirada atónita de que aquel adonis. Perdí el control e intenté arrancarlo, pero mis manos, fueron detenidas por las del dueño de ese botón. Me estremecí con su contacto.

—Tranquila… Permítame, señorita —dijo apacible y yo no podía evitar sonrojarme más, estando tan cerca de él.

La gente comenzaba a observar.

Desabrochó el condenado botón y con suma delicadeza, comenzó a desenredar mi cabello con sus dedos largos, pero cuidadosos. No pude evitar que mis ojos se posaran en su pecho, ahora apenas descubierto. Entreabrí mi boca, intentando tomar aire.

— ¿Seguro que se encuentra bien? —preguntó dudoso.

_¡Oh Isabella Marie Swan, compórtate! _

—Sí. Lo siento —musité mientras me ponía de pie.

Una vez que se levantó, me ayudó a recoger la maleta del suelo, mientras yo levantaba los tres paquetes que me había regalado Alice. Me dolía un poco el tobillo, pero no dejé que se notara. También levantó mi boleto, en absoluto silencio, pero sin dejar de mirarme. Confieso que me sentí tan nerviosa que creí que él podría escuchar los latidos de mi corazón.

—Gracias.

—De nada —respondió entregándome el boleto, aunque seguía sin apartar sus ojos de mí—. Qué curioso —dijo sorprendido.

—Sí, lo siento. Soy muy torpe —me excusé mientras acomodaba un mechón de mi cabello, detrás mi oreja y a la vez mordía mi labio inferior.

—No. No es eso. —Frunció el ceño—. El asiento que usted busca… es el mismo que abandono en este momento. —Posó firmes sus ojos en los míos.

Su mirada era fría, pero profunda. Nos miramos unos segundos. Yo sentía que me derretía y me ardían las mejillas, a esta altura deberían estar de color rojo carmesí.

—Ca… casualidades —balbuceé.

—Claro. —Su ceño se frunció aun más.

Estaba por levantar mi _bendito_ equipaje, para acomodarlo en el maletero, pero él lo hizo por mí.

—Bien —dijo una vez terminada su labor—, creo que ya puede ubicarse en su asiento. —Hizo un gesto amable con su mano derecha, cediéndome el paso.

Me senté, agradeciendo con un gesto. Me miró a los ojos una vez más, pensativo.

—Adiós —saludó secamente, se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Yo quedé sin aliento. Todo había pasado muy rápido. Me sentía deslumbrada. No sabía, ni entendía por qué me había comportado de esa manera y mucho menos podía comprender la reacción de mi cuerpo a su contacto.

_¡Tonta, Isabella! ¡Tonta!_,me repetía a mí misma mientras meneaba la cabeza.

Una vez que retomé la calma, miré por la ventanilla. Quería verlo una última vez.

_¿Pero qué estás buscando? ¡No seas ingenua, él ni siquiera reparó en ti y mucho menos después del espectáculo torpe que presentaste aquí!_

Pero las preguntas acechaban mi mente. ¿Por qué estaba en medio del pasillo observándome? ¿Qué tenía de sorprendente que mi asiento fuera el mismo que el de él? ¿Por qué su mirada era tan fría?

_¡Oh sí! Su mirada… Sus ojos verdes y su boca… ¡Ya basta Isabella! _Traté de obligarme a cambiar de pensamientos. Entonces dirigí mi mirada hacia mis amigos y allí estaba él, detrás de ellos, con esa mirada indescifrable puesta en mí.

_Disimula Bella, disimula._

Fijé la atención en mis amigos. Alice agitaba su mano emocionada, Jasper saludaba amablemente y Jake se notaba triste. Hice un ligero ademán de despedida. El autobús comenzó a ponerse en movimiento y no pude evitar mirarlo otra vez. Aún me observaba, hizo unos pocos pasos lentos siguiendo mi ventana. Nuestros ojos no se separaron, hasta que su figura quedó a lo lejos.

El viaje fue agradable, me coloqué mis auriculares y puse algo de música suave.

Me sentí observada nuevamente y allí estaba él a mi lado, mirándome fijamente. Me dio una sonrisa hermosa.

— ¿Señorita? Señorita… —Una voz suave me despertó—. Este es su destino. —La elegante azafata me sonreía amable.

—Lo siento, me quedé dormida. —Pestañeé varias veces.

Él, a mi lado, había sido un sueño.

Tomé mi maleta y los obsequios de Alice y bajé a recibir el resto del equipaje.

Una vez allí, busqué el celular en mi bolsillo, debía avisarle a Hillary que ya estaba aquí. Mientras esperaba que me atendiera, divisé un Mercedes negro estacionado unos metros más adelante. Me parecía extraño un auto tan costoso en ese lugar. La gente con dinero viajaba en avión.

—_Hola, disculpe que en este momento no pueda atenderle. Déjeme un mensaje y me comunicaré con usted en seguida. Hasta luego…_ —El contestador de la señora Cullen.

No dejé ningún mensaje. Preferí marcar el teléfono de la casa, tal vez ella no había oído su celular. Mientras lo hacía, traté de acomodar las maletas un poco más. Al ver la de mano, recordé el incidente del autobús. Sonreí tontamente hacia el suelo, meneando la cabeza.

— ¿Isabella Swan? —Una voz casi tenebrosa interrumpió mis recuerdos.

Levanté la vista. Frente a mí estaba un hombre alto, rubio, llevaba el cabello atado en una coleta hacia atrás. Vestía de negro y sus ojos, de color azul oscuro, proyectaban una mirada poco agradable, tal vez algo tétrica.

—Sí —contesté dudosa.

—Soy James, la señora Cullen me envió por usted.

Saber que lo había enviado Hillary calmó un poco mis miedos.

—Es un gusto. —Extendí mi mano para saludarlo, sólo quería ser amable.

Él fijó sus ojos en mi mano. Luego me miró a los ojos, pero no correspondió mi saludo.

—Claro —contesto frío y tomó todas las maletas, casi de una sola vez.

El viaje fue relativamente corto. Unos veinte o treinta minutos, tal vez. Todo el viaje había sido en absoluto silencio, James ni siquiera se había dirigido a mí, ni con su mirada.

El auto se detuvo frente a la casa. James salió rápido. Me di cuenta que se dirigía a mi puerta para abrirla, así que me apresuré y la abrí yo misma.

—Gracias —dije para no hacerlo sentir mal.

Sólo recibí una mirada de desprecio.

Ahora me encontraba frente a la enorme propiedad de la señora Cullen… No podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo. El paisaje era armonioso. El verde de la vegetación, contrastaba enormemente con el hermoso cielo celeste de ese día. En el centro del extenso terreno, se erguía una preciosa y gran casa de dos plantas, muy campestre, con un amplio pórtico. La casa estaba rodeada de preciosas flores rojas, amarillas, naranjas, fucsias. Hacia un lado de la estancia se encontraban los corrales hechos con troncos, se veían muy artesanales. Un poco más atrás estaba el granero y enmarcando aquel paisaje, a lo lejos, se podían apreciar verdes colinas, seguidas de enormes montañas apenas nevadas. Casi sobre estas colinas, corrían cantidades de caballos arreados por tres hombres y muchísimas ovejas y vacas pastaban tranquilamente a lo lejos, al otro lado de la casa. El lugar se asemejaba mucho al lugar donde vivía la familia Ludlow*.

Estaba admirando el lugar, cuando escuché a Hillary.

— ¡Isabella! —exclamó alegre, mientras bajaba los pocos escalones en los que la casa estaba levantada.

Vestía una camiseta blanca, con una camisa escocesa en tonos celestes, acompañado por un jeans y botas texanas. Su cabello estaba casi a la altura de sus hombros, algo desordenado, pero lucía genial con el brillo que le daba el sol sobre su plateada melena.

— ¡Qué bueno tenerte aquí! Es la mejor decisión que has tomado.

—Gracias, señora Cullen. También me alegra estar aquí —contesté tímida.

—Que bueno que sea así. —Sus ojos, detrás de sus lentes, derrochaban ternura—. James, lleva el equipaje hasta la habitación que hemos preparado, por favor —ordenó.

— ¿La de huéspedes, señora?

— ¡Oh, no! Claro que no… a la alcoba que pertenecía a Renée, Bella es parte de nuestra familia.

—Sí, señora —respondió serio.

Ambas observamos en silencio como lo hacía. Por un breve instante, al pasar cerca de nosotras, James me dedicó una mirada escalofriante. Hillary no lo notó, o tal vez todo era producto de mi imaginación. Quizá James sólo tenía un mal día.

—Ven, vayamos adentro —me invitó Hillary.

Al entrar, me quedé sin habla. El recibidor era considerablemente grande, exquisitamente decorado y terminaba en una enorme sala, con una gran chimenea rodeada de un finísimo juego de sillones en color ocre y una amplia alfombra persa de color gris, los separaba. Todo era en tonos pasteles y con ribetes dorados.

Una escalera de madera oscura, se encontraba a ambos lados de la chimenea y se unía en el segundo piso. En medio de la sala, colgaba una gran araña de cristal y alrededor de ella había varias exactamente iguales, sólo que mucho más pequeñas. En el centro de la escalera, sobre la chimenea, en lo alto, colgaba una gran pintura de un hombre muy bien vestido y de buen porte.

— ¿Y bien? Dime cómo estás. —Hillary me sacó de aquel asombro.

—Bien… Es enorme —musité, mientras caminábamos hasta los sillones—. Por fuera es tan campestre y por dentro es toda una sorpresa… es fabuloso.

—Es verdad… Es que amo la ciudad, pero también he aprendido a amar el campo… Gracias a mi difunto esposo, Anthony Cullen. —Me señaló, emocionada, la pintura que había estado observando fugazmente unos minutos atrás—. De él fue la idea de una casa entre rústica y sofisticada.

Observé con más detenimiento aquel retrato. Era un hombre alto, rubio al extremo, con ojos de color azul intenso. Tenía una mirada tierna, que parecía estar dirigida exactamente a Hillary.

—Parece salido de una película —pensé en voz alta.

—Mi Tony es de película —me corrigió—. Jamás conocí a un hombre como él, era el esposo más dulce, tierno y pasional que cualquier mujer hubiera querido tener. —Sus ojos se humedecieron apenas, mientras ella sonreía hacia él.

Quedamos en silencio, admirando aquella pintura.

—Bueno… ¡Basta de sentimentalismos! —dijo intempestivamente—. Debes estar exhausta. ¿Quieres conocer tu alcoba?

—Sí, por favor.

Me llevó al primer piso, al ala este. El lugar era tan espacioso y bien decorado como abajo.

—Este es tu cuarto cariño —dijo abriendo una puerta.

Era una alcoba espaciosa, siguiendo la gama del beige. Todo era cálido en ella, amueblada y decorada de manera tan perfecta como la sala donde habíamos estado anteriormente. Una cama amplia con dosel, estaba a un lado. Tenía un vestidor, que era casi otro cuarto entero y un balcón que enfocaba directo a las montañas, dándome una bellísima vista.

— ¿Aquí dormía mamá? —pregunté con poca voz, mientras seguía observando por la ventana que daba al balcón.

—Sí, tesoro, estuvo aquí por un largo tiempo —aseguró—. Mandé a guardar la cuna, en donde dormías, al ático… Dejaré que te acomodes. Le diré a Leah que prepare algo para que cenemos juntas.

Asentí y me dejó sola allí.

Luego de volver a mirar una vez más por la ventana, decidí dame una ducha rápida. No quería hacer esperar a la señora Cullen.

Bajé para ir al comedor, pero no sabía cómo llegar. Tuve que vagar sigilosamente por la casa, no quería que pensaran que era una curiosa que andaba husmeando por ahí.

La casa era en verdad enorme. Después de bajar por la escalera, caminé hasta una puerta que se veía abierta y, para mi asombro, encontré una amplia y hermosa biblioteca, era casi el paraíso. También tenía una chimenea en el centro, aunque más pequeña que la que había visto anteriormente. Y sobre esta colgaba otra pintura, pero esta vez de una familia. En ella se podía apreciar a un hombre rubio como el sol, su piel era extremadamente blanca y sus ojos azules y mirada amena; se parecía mucho al difunto esposo de Hillary. A su lado, sentada en una silla de estilo inglés, una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, sonreía dulcemente. Sobre su hombro derecho descansaba la mano izquierda de aquel hombre y casi sobre su regazo estaba apoyada una niña hermosa, de cabellos rubios y los mismos ojos que la mujer, de unos ocho años quizás, pero parecía sentirse inquieta.

Pero quien captó mi atención, fue un muchachito de cabello cobrizo, que se encontraba a un lado del hombre rubio, pero algo apartado, como si no estuviera cómodo. Tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes, pero su mirada era triste y perdida; la expresión de su rostro era fría. Me quedé absorta en sus ojos, algo en él me llamaba poderosamente la atención.

—Es mi familia.

— ¡Señora Cullen! —Me sobresalté de pronto—. Lo siento, buscaba la cocina y…

—No te disculpes —interrumpió—. Esta será tu casa también de ahora en más, como lo fue para tu madre.

—Yo… —No sabía cómo disculparme.

—Isabella, deberé repetirte que no eres una invitada más aquí, eres familia. Tu madre fue una hija para mí, esa hija mujer que nunca pude tener.

— ¿Aunque haya decidido irse de aquí? —pregunté casi sin pensar.

—Sí, aunque haya sido tan obstinada y se haya marchado de aquí. Su obstinación y perseverancia fueron sus mayores virtudes —sostuvo—. Mira como pudo educarte y criarte sola… ¡Y vaya que hizo un excelente trabajo contigo! —Sonrió pícara—. Ahora dime… ¿Qué quieres preguntarme?

—Bueno, señora, quisiera saber quiénes eran las personas del cuadro.

_¡Atrevida! ¡Entrometida! _Comenzaba a extrañar a mi voz interna.

—Hillary —contestó firme.

— ¿La mujer también se llamaba Hillary?

—Que me llames Hillary —dijo sonriente mirándome sobre sus lentes. Caminó hacia mí y deposito su vista en la pintura—. No eran… son —explicó e hizo una pausa—. Este apuesto caballero es Carlisle, mi único hijo, es tan guapo como lo fue su padre, es juez en Montana. Ella es su esposa, Esme, un amor de mujer, una prestigiosa doctora —dijo sonriendo hacia mí—. Y ellos son mis nietos… La pequeña se llama Rosalie, ahora tiene 26 años, es abogada. Y él es Ed… —Sus ojos de pronto perdieron brillo—. Fue adoptado cuando tenía 10 años, justo dos semanas antes de que se tomara la foto para convertirla en pintura… Tiene un pasado muy triste mi pequeño. —Su voz se tornó triste.

No sabía qué decirle, qué palabras usar. _"Piensa Isabella"_

—Pero ahora debe ser un hombre feliz, gracias al amor que le deben haber brindado. —Quise animarla tomando su hombro de manera amena.

—No lo creo, linda —murmuró quitándose sus lentes y restregando un poco sus ojos—. A veces quisiera saber qué pasa por su mente. Acaba de dejar el ejército hace casi un año, llamó un par de veces, pero hace nueve meses que no sabemos nada de él. Pidió que no lo buscáramos. —Estaba muy preocupada y casi al borde de las lágrimas.

— ¿Ejército?

—Sí. Estuvo en Irak durante cuatro años.

—Entonces debe tener como unos… —Quería calcular su edad.

—Veintiocho años, cumplirá veintinueve en seis meses… Espero tenerlo cerca para entonces. —Se colocó sus lentes otra vez, yo pasé mi mano por su espalda para darle ánimo.

Me sonrió de forma tierna.

—Vamos tesoro, debes estar hambrienta. —Asentí y salimos de la biblioteca.

Nos dirigimos al comedor. En él, todo estaba armoniosamente prolijo, había una gran mesa de roble, con sus patas talladas. Seguramente cabrían diez comensales en ella. Hillary se sentó a la cabeza.

—Siéntate a mi lado Bella, de otra manera deberíamos gritar para poder conversar.

Nos sirvió la comida una joven como de mi edad o tal vez dos o tres años mayor. Era morena, de cabello oscuro. Extremadamente callada.

— ¿Por qué no comes con nosotros Leah? —la invitó Hillary.

—Gracias, señora Cullen, pero seguramente tendrán mucho de qué hablar… Comeré con James en la cocina, si no le molesta —respondió la joven de manera muy educada.

—Claro que no. Ve y gracias por servirnos. —Hillary era dulce hasta con sus empleados.

Antes de marcharse la joven me dio una sonrisa simpática.

—Bienvenida, señorita Swan.

—Gracias.

—Leah es una joven nativa —comenzó a explicar Hillary cuando ella desapareció—. Quedó a cargo de su padre lisiado y su pequeño hermano, Seth, cuando su madre murió, era mi cocinera. Su familia está llena de desgracias —prosiguió apenada—. Le di el empleo de su madre, con más paga y tiempo libre para que pueda terminar sus estudios. Es una buena muchacha, no debería estar atendiendo una cocina toda su vida.

—Le gusta ayudar a las personas, tiene un buen corazón Hillary.

—Trátame con confianza, nada de _usted_. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. —Asentí.

—No soy una vieja, no aún, y no soy excepcional… Sólo me gusta compartir lo que la vida me dio. Ahora come, tendremos tiempo de conversar luego.

La cena estuvo exquisita. Parecía que la hubiese preparado un chef.

— ¿Vino? —Hillary acercó su botella a mi copa.

—No gracias, no bebo.

—Deberías… Una copa de vino por día fortalece tu corazón —aconsejó mientras llenaba su copa.

—Bueno, prefiero correr para fortalecer mi corazón —refuté.

—Oh… Para eso sí que estoy vieja. —Reímos.

Terminamos el postre mientras conversábamos de mamá. No hubo lágrimas, sólo risas y buenos recuerdos, tal como ella quería.

—Bien, querida, creo que esta anciana debe ir a descansar.

— ¿No que no eras vieja?

—Bueno… lo soy para lo que me conviene. —Guiñó un ojo—. También deberías dormir, te ves cansada.

—Es cierto. Buenas noches Hillary, que descanses y gracias por todo.

Antes de acostarme llamé a Alice para decirle que ya estaba en la estancia, que todo estaba de maravilla y responder las mil veces que me preguntó si había comido. Obviamente, evité hablarle de James.

Mi cama estaba muy cómoda o tal vez fue el cansancio propio de todo el día. Me dormí con la sensación de que estaba en lo correcto, con una sensación de bienestar.

.

.

Desperté con la tibia luz, del sol entrando por el ventanal. Había tenido un buen descanso. Sin remolonear, me levanté y miré ese paisaje hermoso que tenía frente a mí, el sol apenas asomaba entre las montañas. La suave y cálida brisa de verano movió las cortinas blancas con bolados.

Aún con mi ropa de dormir, una blusa con breteles y unos pequeños shorts, comencé a desempacar, dejando todo organizado. Hasta me tomé el tiempo de acomodar algunas fotos de Renée por toda la alcoba.

Para las siete, ya me había duchado y vestido, había elegido unos jeans cómodos con una camisa azul y un par de tenis. Estaba lista para bajar a desayunar. Pero me pareció que sería de mal gusto que, en una casa ajena, lo hiciese tan temprano. Así que sólo me senté en el diván que había en mi balcón a leer un libro que Alice me había dado: _Cumbres borrascosas_. Llevaba leído sólo unas cuatro páginas, cuando oí que llamaban a mi puerta.

—Buenos días, señorita Swan. Traigo su desayuno. —Leah traía una enorme bandeja con mucha comida.

—Oh, gracias, pero deseaba desayunar con Hillary.

—Como ordene. —Se dio la vuelta, bandeja en mano.

—Por favor, llámame Bella —pedí.

—De acuerdo, Bella.

—Gracias Leah. ¿Puedo llamarte así?

—Por supuesto. —Me regaló una sonrisa amigable antes de salir.

Unos minutos después me encontraba en la cocina. Al igual que el resto de la casa era armoniosamente cálida y bien decorada. Hillary estaba sentada en el desayunador, llevaba botas texanas, jeans y camiseta blanca.

—Buenos días, Bella.

—Buenos días, Hillary. ¿Dormiste bien?

—Claro que sí, tomo pastillas para dormir, así que puede derrumbarse el mundo y jamás me enteraría… Gracias a Dios que tengo a James para cuidarme de noche —contestó.

— ¿James vive aquí? —Me sentí algo sorprendida.

—Sí, desde que Anthony murió… James es algo serio y extremadamente callado, pero tiene mi entera confianza —explicó.

Pude ver un ligero gesto de disgusto por parte de Leah, mientras servía mi café, cuando Hillary dijo esto.

—Es bueno tener en quien confiar —sólo atiné a decir.

—Sí, lo es. —Alzó sus ojos hacia Leah—. ¿Lo ves, Leah? Deberías dejar de pensar mal de él.

Ella no contestó nada.

—Desayuna cariño… ¿Quieres croissant? —ofreció en un perfecto francés.

—Sí, gracias… se ven deliciosas —dije tomando una.

—Lo son. Las prepara Leah.

—Gracias, de verdad, gracias por todo Hillary… Haces que me sienta muy bien.

—Tesoro —murmuró y bajó sus lentes a penas, para mirarme sobre ellos—. Hay algo que debes saber… No necesitas agradecerme cada cinco minutos. Ya te dije que eres parte de la familia… así que basta de _Gracias_, por favor. De otro modo harás que esta vieja se sienta incómoda. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. —Asentí.

—Ahora come, te llevaré de paseo por la ciudad, Seattle es hermosa.

—Me gustaría recorrer los establos y conocer en qué estado se encuentran los animales cuanto antes, si es que no te molesta. —Me urgía ponerme al tanto de todo.

—Claro que no, si es lo que quieres. No faltará oportunidad para pasear por la ciudad.

El desayuno estuvo delicioso. Hillary dio una ojeada al periódico online. Era extraño ver a una mujer de su edad manejando tecnología.

Al rato salimos de la casa. Entramos al establo. Era de madera oscura con dos postigos que estaban abiertos de par en par.

—Bien… Este es el establo, donde descansan las vacas y las ovejas. Ahora están pastando —dijo Hillary, mientras caminábamos.

A lo lejos pude ver como tres hombres arriaban las vacas, detrás de ellas una cantidad enorme de caballos cruzaban las colinas, siendo arriados por otros tres hombres y dos perros. Más cerca se podía ver a las ovejas pastar tranquilamente. Era una visión espectacular. Las colinas, las montañas, el cielo azul y el verde de la hierba con esos animales en movimiento y cruzándose al galope. Parecía una escena de película.

—Ven por aquí, quiero que veas las yeguas que están próximas a parir. —Me señaló las caballerizas.

Todo seguía la misma línea, prolijo, aseado y muy campestre. Dos hombres acomodaban unos costales con avena.

—Ellos son Mike y Tyler… Chicos ella es Isabella Swan, la nueva veterinaria —Hillary nos presentó.

—Hola —saludé tímida.

Tyler se apuró para darme la mano.

—Vamos, Tyler, no pretenderás que la señorita tome tu mano sudorosa —dijo Mike y luego se limpió su mano con su vaquero y la extendió hacia mí—. Es un gusto. —Me dio una amplia sonrisa.

—También para mí… espero llevarnos bien los tres. Y no te preocupes, Tyler, no le temo al sudor del trabajo.

Tyler rió y le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza a Mike.

—Cuente con nosotros señorita —Mike habló de manera ficticiamente caballerosa, haciendo una reverencia chistosa.

—Ya dejen en paz a Bella… No quiero tener que llamarles la atención constantemente niños… ella es de mi familia. ¿Entendido? —La voz de Hillary era más firme ahora.

—Sí, señora Cullen —contestaron al unísono, lo que me provocó una pequeña risa que tuve que disimular.

—Son buenos muchachos, trabajadores y honestos… pero algo cargosos a veces, y más con una niña linda como tú —advirtió la señora Cullen, mientras caminábamos un poco más.

—Señora Cullen. —Detrás de nosotras una voz fuerte y conocida interrumpió nuestra charla.

—Buen día, James —saludó Hillary.

—Bella, tú ya conoces a James Crowley, mi administrador, en lo que se refiere a La Estancia.

—Sí. Buenos días, señor Crowley —saludé, sólo recibí un gesto ligero como respuesta.

—Nada de señor y señora, ¿recuerdas? —me recriminó Hillary. Asentí—. James, quiero que recuerdes que Bella es de mi familia también, así que en tus tareas estará incluido asistirla, guiarla y protegerla si es necesario.

—Sí, señora —asumió cortante.

—Él te pondrá al tanto de la situación y estado de los animales… James es mi mano derecha en todo esto, así que todo lo que necesites o cualquier duda que tengas, puedes acudir a él tanto como a mí —explicó Hillary rápidamente—. James, lleva a la señorita Swan a su oficina, por favor.

_¿Oficina? Wow…_

— ¿Oficina?

—Sí, querida… Necesitas un lugar donde atender a los animales y llevar registro de eso. Vivimos algo lejos de la ciudad, aquí tendrás todo lo necesario: un quirófano, una sala equipada para las atenciones y tu oficina en donde podrás tener todos los registros en orden y al día. —Quedé sin palabras, este parecía ser un trabajo mejor del que yo imaginaba—. Bien, debo irme. Riley, mi abogado, llegará en seguida. Tengo papeles que revisar. Te veré luego, Bella.

—Claro —contesté.

—James.

—Señora —respondió él y Hillary se marchó rápidamente.

— ¿Es siempre así? —le pregunté a James.

—A veces, el ritmo del día es más rápido que este, deberá acostumbrarse. —Su tono era algo exasperante.

Me llevó hasta el sector de mi nuevo trabajo, justo a la vuelta del granero. Un lugar que seguía el mismo estilo que el resto de la estancia. La oficina tenía un escritorio marrón oscuro, sobre él una notebook. Colgado en la pared, detrás del escritorio, una pintura que asemejaba el paisaje que había visto allí afuera. Una cómoda silla de escritorio, se veía en una esquina, de la que no tiene apoyabrazos y se giran de manera práctica. A la derecha una puerta que llevaba a la sala de atención y en esa misma sala, otra que llevaba al quirófano.

—El señor Radcliff tenía todo bien organizado, a menudo echaba una mano a los vecinos, atendiendo sus animales —comentó James, al ver que yo echaba una rápida ojeada al archivero—. Y bien, señorita Swan, ¿por dónde comenzamos? —Empezaba a impacientarse.

Tomé una postura profesional. Tenía que hacerme valer.

—Las vacunas… Quiero ver las vacunas.

—Era justo lo que pensaba sugerir. El Señor Radcliff dejó las libretas sanitarias para usted y… —Revisó un cajón del archivero—, estos papeles con los calendarios sanitarios de los borregos, que son los que tiene que ser vacunados cuanto antes. —Me entregó una planilla con varios papeles—. En la gaveta del refrigerador que se encuentra en sala, encontrará las dosis ya listas y en el tercer cajón del mueble que está a su derecha, están las jeringas y agujas.

—Bien. —Sólo pude decir, encaminándome a tomar todo lo que dijo.

—Mike y Tyler la ayudarán con los animales a las nueve y media. Estarán en los establos. ¿Se le ofrece algo más?

—No, gracias James. —Intenté no parecer aturdida con tantas indicaciones.

Puso su cabeza a penas de lado inclinándola un poco y me observó por un segundo de forma inquisitiva. Pero en seguida volvió a su postura.

—Me retiro entonces. Por último, sobre el escritorio al lado del ordenador, se encuentra un celular y un handy con dos números, en ambos equipos, el mío y el de la señora Cullen… Señorita Swan estoy a su disposición. —Al terminar de hablar se marchó rápidamente.

Luego de examinar los papeles, tomé todos los elementos, los acomodé en un maletín refrigerado y salí camino a los corrales, no sin antes tomar el celular y el handy y acomodarlos en el cinturón de mis jeans. Oficialmente comenzaba mi primer día de trabajo.

.

.

—Señorita Swan, la señora Cullen avisa que la cena estará en poco tiempo.

— ¿La cena? —Miré mi reloj—. Oh… Gracias, Leah, iré enseguida.

El tiempo había pasado más rápido de lo que creía.

Dejé todo en orden y fui hacia la casa. Entré por la puerta de servicio, que daba directamente a la cocina, para lavar mis manos antes de comer.

—Oh… Señorita Swan. —Se sorprendió Leah al verme—. No es necesario que entre por el servicio —dijo avergonzada.

— ¿Por qué no? Me gusta hacerlo.

—Bueno, es que… —Levantó una ceja—. Usted es de la familia, eso dijo la señora, y la familia no suele pasar por aquí, ni tener demasiado trato con los empleados.

—Mira Leah… —Tomé aire, mientras lavaba mis manos—. Debes saber algo. Soy una simple chica que terminó sus estudios con esfuerzo, trabajando de mesera. No tienes que tratarme diferente. —Comencé a secarme—. Considérame tu amiga. Y por favor —La miré suplicante—, llámame Bella. —Ambas nos sonreímos—. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo… me costará acostumbrarme.

—No importa… Realmente necesito una amiga aquí. —Sonreí.

—Me recuerdas al señor Cullen —dijo, mientras tomaba las ensaladas y las preparaba para llevarlas a la mesa.

—Oh… ¿El hijo de Hillary? ¿Carlisle? Ella me habló de él, dice que es un buen hombre.

—Sí, lo es, pero me refería al nieto de la señora. Él siempre se mezcla con nosotros, de hecho pasa más tiempo con los empleados que con su familia cuando está por aquí —me corrigió.

—No se sabe nada de él aún, ¿verdad?

—No, nada… —Sus ojos eran algo tristes—. Bien… _Bella_, la señora Cullen te espera en el comedor diario.

— ¿Comedor diario?

—Sí. El mismo donde cenaron ayer. Hay otro mucho más grande para reuniones especiales.

—Oh… de acuerdo. Te veo en un rato. —Me fui sorprendida, no creí que la casa fuera tan grande.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día, Bella? —preguntó Hillary, mientras Leah nos servía.

—Muy bien. Ya casi están vacunados todos los borregos, mañana terminaremos con unos pocos que quedaron y comenzaremos con los terneros.

—Has trabajado mucho entonces. ¿Qué te parecieron los muchachos? —Tomó un trago de su vino tinto.

—Han sido muy atentos y trabajadores. Son rápidos y fuertes, eso es bueno, agiliza el trabajo.

—Es cierto, son buenos chicos. Algo infantiles, pero buenos. —Asentí y tomé un sorbo de mi jugo—. James también lo es, aunque noté que no te agrada —observó de manera suspicaz.

—No lo conozco, así que no puedo opinar sobre él. —Intenté disimular y no ahogarme con mi bebida al mismo tiempo.

—Es algo extraño… a veces demasiado —reflexionó—. Pero útil, muy honesto y trabajador. Lleva el trabajo de manera muy eficiente aquí. Desde que Anthony murió y Carlisle se mudó, se ha convertido en mi mano derecha… A veces creo que él sabe más de esta estancia que yo. —Se quedó pensativa unos segundos—. ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Has comido bien? —Me recordó a Alice.

—No mucho, almorcé ligero en la oficina. Creo que estaba algo ansiosa.

—Seguramente. Ahora come… Mañana no es necesario que trabajes hasta tan tarde. No me gusta la idea de que pases la mayor parte del tiempo ensimismada en tu trabajo, no es bueno cariño. —Sonaba como si Renée me hablase, a ella tampoco le gustaba que trabajase de más.

—Lo tendré en cuenta más adelante, Hillary.

El pollo horneado con verduras estaba exquisito y me sentía agradecida de que no fuera una comida más calórica. Hacía tres semanas que no estaba corriendo.

Nuestra agradable cena, fue interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono.

—No estoy para nadie, Leah… Saben que no me gusta atender llamadas en la hora de la comida —refunfuñó.

Segundos después, Leah apareció frente a nosotras, con un poco de preocupación en su rostro.

— ¿Señora Cullen? Es el señor Carlisle.

—Lo siento Isabella, debo atender —dijo Hillary poniéndose de pie rápidamente y se dirigió a la sala.

A lo lejos pude escuchar la voz de ella atendiendo la llamada.

— ¿Todo está bien, Leah? —pregunté. Se la veía algo nerviosa.

—El Señor Carlisle se escuchaba algo angustiado… Pero no es correcto que hable de los asuntos de la familia sin el permiso de la señora.

¿En qué estaba pensando? Estaba siendo entrometida.

—Entiendo, discúlpame… sólo me preocupé —me excusé.

Mientras continuaba con mi comida, no pude evitar ver hacia la sala, donde se veía a Hillary hablar y moverse algo nerviosa. No quería parecer una metiche, por eso traté de concentrarme en terminar mi cena. Sabía que esa llamada le tomaría bastante tiempo, así que, al terminar de comer, me levanté sigilosa y me dirigí a mi cuarto.

Cuando salí de ducharme, me pareció buena idea ver si Hillary necesitaba algo. Una vez con mi ropa de cama puesta, fui a buscarla. No la encontré, ni en su cuarto ni en la sala. Así que pasé por la habitación de Leah y golpeé su puerta.

—Hola, Leah… perdón la hora.

—Señ… Bella, ¿necesitas algo? —ofreció presta.

—Sólo… No encuentro a Hillary. No está en su habitación ni en la sala. ¿Sabes dónde puedo hallarla?

—Debe estar en la biblioteca… Estos últimos meses, cuando habla con Carlisle o Esme, siempre termina allí.

—Entonces algo malo está sucediendo. —No era una pregunta, era una conclusión.

Los ojos de Leah se entristecieron.

—Sería bueno que vayas a verla… ha estado muy sola este último tiempo.

—Claro, eso haré… Gracias Leah.

—Para lo que necesites, aquí estoy —contestó. Sonreí y fui en busca de Hillary.

Me asomé a la biblioteca. Allí estaba, sentada frente a la chimenea, pensativa, con sus ojos fijos en la pintura.

—Hillary… ¿sucede algo? —Entré despacio.

—Carlisle no logra ubicar a mi nieto. —Sus ojos no se apartaban de aquel cuadro.

—Lo siento.

—Son ya nueve meses sin saber de él, de manera directa. Siempre hay alguien que dice haberlo visto, pero cuando mi hijo llega al lugar, no encuentra ni rastros de él.

— ¿Temes que le haya pasado algo malo? —Atiné a preguntar.

—No lo sé. —Se quitó sus lentes, para restregar sus ojos, en lo que ahora comprendía como un gesto de frustración—. Quiero creer que está bien. Esme teme lo peor.

Me incliné en el suelo, para ponerme a su altura.

— ¿Cómo es que desapareció de la nada?

—Algo sucedió en Irak y lo enviaron de regreso hace un año. Estuvo tres meses con sus padres, pero una mañana, sin más, dejó una nota diciendo que necesitaba encontrar el sentido de su vida, reencontrarse consigo mismo y se fue antes de que despertaran, con casi nada de equipaje, sin su celular. —Volvió a restregar sus ojos—. No sabemos nada desde entonces. —Noté unas lágrimas asomando en su rostro—. Eddy siempre fue muy melancólico y solitario desde pequeño.

Apoyé mi mano en su hombro para infundirle ánimo, mientras escuchaba con atención.

—Siempre lo hicimos sentir parte de nosotros, fue criado con el mismo amor que su hermana Rosalie, pero aun así nunca lo vimos completamente feliz. —Más lágrimas asomaron en sus ojos—. Me preocupa que no esté bien, allá, solo. Quién sabe dónde. —Se tomó el rostro con ambas manos y ahogó un sollozo.

Sentí mucha pena por ella. Se veía tan frágil y desesperada a la vez.

—Tranquila —susurré—. Estoy segura de que volverá… Tal vez aún no haya encontrado las respuestas que busca, pero estoy segura de que volverá. No despreciará el amor que esta familia le dio. —No sabía qué más decir.

Levantó la vista y me miró con cariño.

—Gracias a Dios que estás aquí… Hace tiempo no hablaba con nadie de esto, sólo con mi hijo o Esme. —Tocó mi mejilla—. Tienes la mirada dulce como Renée.

—Estoy aquí —murmuré—, como tú estuviste conmigo también.

—Lo sé… Gracias.

Secó las lágrimas con sus manos y se puso de nuevo sus lentes.

—Bien. —Suspiró—. Será mejor que vayamos a dormir. Mañana será un día largo, oí también que será caluroso.

—También lo oí… Deberemos tener especial cuidado con las crías y las preñadas.

—James te ayudará con eso. Ya hable con él. —Se levantó de su silla.

—De acuerdo.

Dejamos la biblioteca y la acompañé hasta la puerta de su habitación, que se encontraba a tres puertas de la mía.

Le di un beso en la mejilla.

—Que descanses.

—También tú. —Dio una palmadita cariñosa en mi mejilla.

.

.

Así transcurrió un mes. Había mucho trabajo, pero era gratificante. Ya había asistido cinco nacimientos, dos de yeguas, uno de oveja y dos de vacas. Me había organizado todo de tal forma que, por las tardes, podía cabalgar o simplemente leer en una vieja mecedora que había en el pórtico. El verano apenas había empezado, pero el calor comenzaba a ser intenso y el lugar aquel era precioso, toda la vista, el paisaje. Todo.

Con Hillary, hicimos muy buena conexión, reíamos mucho y solíamos salir a caminar o ir a la ciudad de vez en cuando o a un pueblito cercano de allí. También hablaba por teléfono con Alice y Jasper e incluso una vez me llamó Jake. Con Leah estábamos cultivando una buena amistad. Todo iba bien, incluso Mike, Tyler y los demás peones se llevaban muy bien conmigo.

En cambio, con James las cosas no mejoraban. Su trato era tosco y bruto a veces. Había días en que solía tratarme de mala manera. Pero había decidido ignorarlo, pedir su ayuda en cosas mínimas e indispensables. Era más que claro que el sentimiento de desagrado era mutuo. Pero sólo me concentraba en hacer bien mi trabajo.

Aquel miércoles, cambié de rutina. En vez de empezar por la oficina, tuve que controlar a Stacy, una yegua pura sangre, que daría a luz en tres o cuatro días. Al terminar de hacerlo no había mucho para hacer, todo estaba sumamente prolijo y controlado. Así que terminé mis tareas más que temprano.

Después de darme un baño, eran las dos y media de la tarde. Me puse un short de jeans bien cómodo, con una blusa de color rosa pálido, dejé mi cabello suelto y bajé con mi libro. En la escalera me crucé con Hillary, se veía presurosa.

—Bella, iba a verte a tu cuarto.

—Bueno, ya me tienes aquí. Dime… —contesté.

—Verás… mis viejas amigas quieren que vaya a jugar canasta con ellas. Solía hacerlo todos los miércoles, pero las he descuidado un poco. ¿Crees que puedes perdonarme? —Me tomó del brazo—. Sé que íbamos a ir a la cafetería hoy… ¿Puedes excusarme?

— ¡Claro! Sé que te hará muy bien… Cenaré con Leah.

—Oh no, claro que no. Estaré aquí para la cena, no te dejaré sola. De ninguna manera.

—De acuerdo. Como tú quieras —cedí.

— ¿Estás segura de que no te molesta? Si quieres puedo quedarme. —No sabía si se preocupaba por mí o sólo buscaba una excusa para no ir.

—Hillary… —Enarqué ambas cejas—. Ve y diviértete. Aprovecharé para terminar de leer. —Levanté mi libro y lo balanceé levemente frente a ella.

Me senté frente a la casa, en la vieja mecedora. Comencé a leer y en unos minutos me abstraje de todo, tanto que no noté que Leah me había traído limonada fresca.

Desperté sobresaltada, al oír la voz de Leah en la cocina. Miré mi libro que mantenía abierto contra mi pecho y no comprendí en qué momento me quedé profundamente dormida.

Jamás había escuchado a Leah hablar tan fuerte. Así que me dirigí a ver qué le sucedía, tal vez necesitaba ayuda con algo.

—Leah creí oírte hablar alto —dije un segundo antes de entrar en la cocina—. ¿Está todo bien?

Un frío recorrió mi espina dorsal al entrar y ver sentado en el desayunador al mismo deslumbrante hombre sobre el cual había caído en el autobús hace un mes atrás.

_¡Oh mi dios!, _exclamó mi mente. _Creo que él también me reconoce, _fue lo primero que pensé. _¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué rayos hace aquí? ¿Cómo no lo vi entrar? ¡Oh por dios me vio dormida en el pórtico! ¿Cómo debo actuar? Tal vez sea el novio de Leah. _

Mi mente era una ametralladora de ideas y preguntas. Y para variar, mi cerebro no respondía. Al igual que la primera vez que lo vi, me quedé hipnotizada, como tonta, ante su persistente e inquietante mirada, durante lo que me pareció una eternidad.

— ¡Isabella! —Leah se sorprendió al verme—. Estoy bien… Eddy, ella es la señorita Swan, la hija de Renée. Ahora Bella es la nueva veterinaria. —Se dirigió a mí—. Bella, él es el señor Cullen, nieto de la señora.

_¿Eddy? De seguro que es su novio… suertuda Leah._

Ante la presentación, enseguida se puso de pie en un gesto que mostraba su buena educación y se acercó. Mi boca cayó al suelo al verlo erguido frente a mí. Llevaba una camisa blanca y un pantalón de vestir color gris. No lo recordaba tan seductor ni tan alto.

—Es un gusto, señorita Swan —dijo en un tono amable y extendió su mano hacia mí.

_¡Reacciona, Isabella, reacciona! Sé natural._

—También para mí, señor Cullen —respondí con el mismo nivel de educación, mientras aceptaba su mano.

Al instante en que nuestras manos se tocaron, sentí una carga eléctrica correr por mi cuerpo hasta mi vientre. Él me miró de manera ilegible, fría, tal como lo había hecho en el autobús. En una milésima de segundo, bajo el hechizo de sus intimidantes ojos verdes, sentí como se incendiaron mis mejillas. _Rompe el hielo, _aconsejaba mi mente.

—Hillary estará feliz de verlo. —Solté su mano, ya que él no lo hacía.

—Si no le molesta preferiría sorprender a mi abuela personalmente. —Su tono era frío y distante.

—Sí, creo que tiene razón.

Nos quedamos inmóviles, viéndonos el uno al otro, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Fueron minutos o tal vez segundos.

_¿Es que no me reconoce?_, pensé._ ¡Claro que no!_ Me reprendió mi subconsciente. Y a decir verdad, era mejor así, sería bochornoso que me recordara como la torpe que cayó sobre él.

Leah carraspeó.

—Gracias por el café, Leah —dijo sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

Yo me mordía el labio de manera nerviosa.

—Señorita Swan. —Asintió en forma de saludo, tomó su maleta y se escurrió de manera rápida hacia la planta alta.

Me quedé sin aire, en shock. Miré a Leah, quien se hizo la distraída.

— ¿Quieres algo, Isabella?

_Isabella… ¿Por qué rayos me está llamando así? Siempre me ha dicho Bella,_ pensé algo distraída._ ¡Es porque te acabas de comportar como colegiala con su novio frente a ella!, _me gritó esa voz en mi cabeza.

—No, gracias… volveré a mi lectura —respondí, sólo quería salir de allí.

**.**

**.**

**NOTA: **

***Ludlow**: Familia de la conocida novela "Leyendas de Pasión" escrita en 1979 por Jim Harrison.

**Cumbres borrascosas**, escrita en 1847 por Emily Brontë.

.

.

.

**¡Hola Guapetonas! Sé que tal vez se quedaron con ganas de más Edward, pero a tener paciencia, que ya lo conocerán en profundidad. Mientras tanto… ¿qué les pareció? ¿No sería un sueño caer sobre Edward también? Espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura… **

**Pueden dejarme cualquier pregunta duda, comentario o crítica… haré todo lo que sea para contestarles a cada una. **

**¡Gracias Flor! Sabes que te adoro ;) **

**Y gracias chicas por leerme y gracias por los reviews que dejaron… creo que contesté todos. **

**Besotes y hasta el 27 de noviembre que les dejaré el tercer capitulo**


	3. Cap 3 Adonis

_Fan fic: "Luz y oscuridad"_

_Autora: Vanesa Masen_

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la señora Stephenie Meyer, lo único que me pertenece es la historia, mi pasión por la escritura y algunos personajes adicionales._

_Es Rated M por contener escenas de sexo explícitas, así que si eres menor NO LEAS ESTA HISTORIA._

_Esta historia está beteada por la genial Flor Carrizo, Betas FFAD._

_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

_._

_._

**Capítulo 3: Adonis.**

**.**

En vano intenté concentrarme en mi lectura. No podía comprender que no me recordara, pero a decir verdad, era mejor así. Aunque también me sentía insignificante al notar que ni siquiera guardaba de mí un vago recuerdo.

_¿Por qué debería recordarte, Isabella?_

Otra vez mi mente se extravió en el recuerdo de aquella vergonzosa caída, en la sensación del roce de su cuerpo contra el mío.

—Bella, la señora Cullen llamó para avisar que llegará en dos horas a cenar —Leah interrumpió el sueño en el que estaba completamente sumergida.

—Gracias Leah… Quiero ver su reacción cuando lo vuelva a ver.

Me dirigí a mi cuarto y, luego de una rápida ducha, fui a en busca de mi ropa. Con el armario abierto de par en par frente a mí, trataba de elegir qué ponerme y, a decir verdad, no me estaba siendo nada fácil. Estaba casi decidida por el vestido bordó, que me había regalado Alice, con unos tacones de color negro.

_Es una simple cena familiar, no una cita_,mi conciencia me reprendió.

Meneé mi cabeza, al mismo tiempo que pasaba mis manos por mi cabello. Una vez calmada, me decidí por un vestido sencillo, con poco escote, apenas sobre mis rodillas y de color azul. Era elegante, pero no demasiado formal; atractivo, pero sin un letrero que dijera _mírame._

Sostuve mi cabello de ambos lados y elegí un maquillaje sencillo y suave: sólo un poco de rímel y un brillo labial apenas un tono más fuerte que el color natural de mis labios. Me sentía agradecida de que Alice me hubiese regalado todas aquellas cosas antes de venir aquí… aunque la lencería atrevida estaba demás.

Me miré una vez más al espejo, luego vi mi reloj y creí que ya era hora de bajar.

— ¿Leah necesitas ayuda? —ofrecí al mismo tiempo que entraba en la cocina.

En cuanto lo hice, me encontré con él. Desde la barra desayunadora, fijó sus ojos en mí.

Intenté disimular mis nervios.

—Gracias Bella, pero no hace falta. Tengo todo controlado aquí. —Leah, colocó unos trastos en el fregadero—. Eddy y yo hablábamos de…

—Estaré en la biblioteca —interrumpió él. Mientras se dirigía hacia la salida, se detuvo frente a mí, sin quitarme los ojos de encima. Fijé mi vista en el suelo—. Hazme saber cuándo haya llegado Hillary, por favor, Leah. —Y sin más se marchó dejando su exquisito aroma en el aire.

Tratando de disimular mis nervios, enredé mis dedos en un mechón de cabello y fui hacia la sala. Me senté en el sillón, miré mi reloj y al ver que faltaba un poco para que llegase Hillary, resolví llamar a mi amiga.

— ¡Bells!

—Hola Alice. —Sonreí—. ¿Cómo has estado?

— ¡¿Que cómo he estado?! —Tuve que alejar un poco el celular de mi oído—. ¿Cómo crees?, ¡esperando a que me llamaras!

—Lo siento, estuve algo ocupada.

— ¿Tanto como para no tomarte diez minutos y llamarme? —Era oficial, estaba enfadada.

—Oye… tú también pudiste llamarme…

—Pues no sé en qué horarios estás libre, niña… Además siempre lo hago. —Resopló detrás del teléfono.

—De acuerdo… dije que lo siento, además te compensaré, ¿de acuerdo? Iré de compras contigo —intenté calmar a la fiera.

—Claro que lo harás. —Casi pude ver como movía su nariz—. En cuanto vengas aquí.

—Lo prometo.

—Ahora dime… ¿cómo has estado, Bella? —Una promesa de compras y ya estaba solucionado.

—Muy bien. He tenido mucho trabajo, pero, por suerte, los chicos de aquí pueden ser muy útiles.

—Eso es bueno nena. ¿Y alguno te ha brindado ayuda especial? —Y aquí estaba mi Alice otra vez.

—No, Alice —respondí firme.

— ¡Vamos Bella! Alguno tiene que haberte interesado… No puedes ser inmune a todos los hombres de esta tierra. —Era muy insistente sobre el asunto.

—Bueno… sí hay alguien. —Mordí mi labio.

— ¡Lo sabía! —Pude imaginarla dando un salto pequeño—. ¿Quién es, Bella?

—Es el nieto de Hillary —confesé.

—Wow… un nieto, y dime ¿es guapo?

—No tienes idea de cuánto. —Sonreí al teléfono—. Alice… ¿recuerdas el hombre que le caí encima en el autobús?

—Claro que sí, Bella. Estuviste obsesionada con él durante dos semanas… ¿Por qué preguntas?

Tomé un mechón de mi cabello entre mis dedos.

—Es él —dije sin rodeos.

— ¿Cómo que es él?

—Sí, Alice. El nieto de Hillary es el mismo hombre de aquel incidente… Llegó hoy en la tarde.

— ¡No puede ser cierto! —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Te reconoció? ¿Cómo reaccionó?

Sus preguntas fueron con el ímpetu habitual en ella cuando se encuentra ansiosa.

—No, no me reconoció —murmuré.

— ¡Desgraciado!

—Alice, es mejor así… Al menos no me recordara como _la_ _torpe del autobús_.

—Debería recordarte como _la hermosa chica que, gracias al cielo, cayó sobre mí_. —Alice y sus locas ideas.

—No lo creo… Además me trata de manera distante y fría.

—Oh… Tal vez sea un loco trastornado y psicópata

_¿Qué?_

—Alice… ¿sigues leyendo Cosmopolitan?

—Sólo es una opción… y claro que la sigo leyendo, tienes cosas útiles —refutó mi amiga.

—Seguro. —Enarqué una ceja.

— ¿Y bien? Vendrás a Forks este fin de semana, ¿verdad?

—No lo creo. —Sentí su bufido al otro lado—. Es que tengo tres yeguas prontas a parir, no puedo alejarme así como así. Pero prometo que lo haré el siguiente fin de semana… o el otro.

—Eso espero… Te extraño demasiado.

—También yo… Saluda a Jasper de mi parte, y a Jacob.

—Le daré tu saludo a Jasper. Cuídate, Bella.

—Alice, dale mis saludos también a Ja… —El sonido del teléfono me indicó que había cortado descaradamente.

Ella no cambiaría nunca, pero aun así jamás la dejaría de amar.

Luego de unos minutos más de espera, escuché llegar el auto de Hillary. Salí a su encuentro.

—Bella, cariño, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Muy bien, sólo estoy esperándote. —Besé su mejilla. Me examinó curiosa.

— ¿Seguro que todo está bien? —Era muy intuitiva—. Es raro que no estés con Leah en la cocina o perdida en algún libro.

—Bueno… La verdad es que hoy tuve poco trabajo y te extrañé más que otras veces… No veía la hora de que llegaras. —Traté de disimular.

—Pues, ya estoy aquí, tesoro… Vamos a cenar. —Me tomó del hombro.

La mesa aguardaba perfecta, como siempre. Leah salió a nuestro encuentro para saludar a Hillary. Mientras lo hacía, nos dimos una mirada cómplice.

Una vez las tres en el comedor Leah intentó encontrar una excusa, para ir en busca de Edward.

—Iré por vino a la bodega.

—No hace falta Leah… Hoy me uniré a la abstemia de Bella. —La negativa de Hillary coartaba el plan de Leah.

Miré a Leah, sin saber qué hacer. No era muy buena tomando decisiones rápidas.

—Bella, tu amiga Alice ha estado llamando varias veces durante el día… —Su ingenio era más ágil que el mío.

— ¿Tu móvil no funciona, Isabella? Compraremos uno si es necesario. —Hillary aguardaba mi respuesta expectante.

—Sí, funciona… Sólo que hoy no lo llevé conmigo. —Traté de sonar lo más convincente posible.

—Pues ve y llámala, tal vez necesite algo… Yo te esperaré para cenar.

Asentí y salí rápidamente de allí.

—Cariño, en la sala tienes el teléfono. —La voz de Hillary me detuvo un segundo.

_Diablos… Tengo que pensar en algo rápido._

—Lo sé… La llamaré desde el móvil y lo olvidé en la biblioteca… Seré breve. —Me escapé antes de que me retuviera nuevamente o no sabría que más responder a sus preguntas.

Caminé nerviosa hasta llegar a la puerta de la biblioteca, que se encontraba entreabierta. Tomé aire y me asomé despacio, como una niña que no quiere ser descubierta curioseando.

Ni bien puse un pie dentro de la gran sala de lectura, me encontré con un cuadro un tanto extraño: Edward Cullen sostenía un vaso de whisky, mientras observaba la pintura familiar. Su mano izquierda estaba apoyada en el borde de la chimenea. Vestía una camiseta negra, de mangas largas, que parecía amoldarse perfectamente a su largo torso, un pantalón informal, también oscuro. Su cabeza estaba ligeramente inclinada hacia arriba para poder observar mejor. Su mirada parecía estar fija en los ojos de Esme, pero su ceño estaba fruncido.

Aguardé unos segundos esperando que notara mi presencia, pero no lo hacía.

— ¿Señor Cullen?

Giró su mirada hacia mí y pude ver que, esta, era perdida. Pero, aunque sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos, no soltó palabra. Tal vez le había molestado que lo interrumpiera o quizá esperaba que fuera Leah quien viniera por él.

—Hillary ya está aquí. —Me acerqué con precaución.

Bajó su brazo de la chimenea, pero de forma lenta. Nunca dejó de ver mis ojos.

—Gracias —al fin habló—. ¿Cómo está ella?

—Bien, como siempre… Se sentirá feliz de verlo.

Automáticamente corrió su mirada hacia un lado.

—Estoy pensando que, tal vez, no sea prudente verla… Quizá no debí volver. —Su voz era triste y rasposa.

—No es cierto… Ella se pondrá realmente feliz cuando lo vea —repetí tratando de infundirle ánimo.

—Ella es fuerte, pero está grande… No quisiera darle un disgusto mayor aún.

No entendí que quiso decir con _un_ _disgusto_ _mayor_ _aún_, pero intuí que, por alguna extraña razón, temía herirla.

—Señor Cullen, si me permite… —Di dos pasos más hacia él—. La he visto llorar al no saber nada de su nieto, pero también he visto sus ojos iluminados cada vez que hablaba sobre usted. —Di un paso más, pero aun así no me miraba. Su mandíbula estaba tensa—. Siempre dijo que usted encontraría el camino de regreso a casa. —Levantó la vista hacia mí y por un segundo me ahogué en sus ojos cargados de tristeza—. Ella necesita verlo y usted necesita verla también. —Me sorprendí al haber dicho esto, ser entrometida nunca fue lo mío.

No dijo nada. Su silencio hizo que creyera que se había disgustado a causa de mi intromisión. Después de todo, yo no era de la familia, aunque Hillary se empeñaba en hacerme creer lo contrario y estaba dándole consejos cuando acababa de conocerlo hacia unas horas.

—Iré a verla —dijo al fin.

Abandonó su bebida en el borde de la chimenea.

Nos dirigimos al pasillo. De manera educada me había cedido el paso, lo que me obligaba a llevar la delantera. Aquel pasillo era estrecho, podía sentir sus ojos sobre mí. Mi corazón retumbaba fuerte y mis nervios estaban a flor de piel. _¿Qué pasará por su mente?,_ me pregunté. Aquel corredor parecía interminable ahora. Sentí todo el camino una corriente de energía en mí, hasta mis mejillas ardían.

Casi al llegar a la entrada del comedor, ralenticé mis pasos para que él pudiera adelantarse. Pero en vez de eso, repitió su gesto cortés para cederme el paso nuevamente, pero sin mirarme. ¿Por qué estaba evitando otra vez mis ojos? Estaba acostumbrándome a los suyos. Asentí y cuando di el primer paso escuché su voz.

— ¿Podría anunciarme, por favor? —susurró suplicante.

Asentí sin palabras. Podía notar su desesperación, tal vez cierto temor.

Al entrar al comedor, Leah me observó expectante. Hice un gesto, casi imperceptible, para que supiera que todo estaba bien.

—Serviré la cena —se apresuró Leah.

Su ansiedad era notoria, no sólo por sus palabras, sino también por sus inquietos ojos que iban y venían hacia la entrada. A decir verdad, yo también lo estaba, pero no encontraba la manera de decirle a Hillary que él estaba aquí.

— ¿Está todo bien con tu amiga, Bella? —Hillary me sorprendió debatiendo en mi cabeza cómo anunciar a su nieto—. Estás algo pálida… ¿Quieres decirme algo? —Sin duda, ella era muy astuta.

—Debe estar exhausta, le serviré una copa de vino. —No le quedó remedio a Leah hablar en mi lugar, dado que yo no podía abrir mi boca.

— ¿No que debías traer una botella de la bodega? —inquirió Hillary

Leah se tomó unos segundos para pensar.

—Encontré una botella en la cocina, había olvidado que tenía una demás allí.

El sonido del vino cayendo dentro de la copa fue lo único que se oía en el comedor.

— ¿Y bien? —Hillary llevaba sus ojos desde Leah hasta mí—. ¿Van a decirme qué sucede o tendré que averiguarlo yo misma?

Tomé aire.

—Hillary… hay una sorpresa esperando por ti. —Al fin solté, acercándome a ella que estaba sentada en su silla.

—Si estás hablándome sobre el enamorado de Leah, déjame decirte que lo he notado hace tiempo. No hay nada que a esta vieja se le escape —arremetió con su verborragia de siempre.

La noticia de que Leah tenía un enamorado me sorprendió y divisé un gesto de susto en ella, pero mi mente estaba ocupada entonces.

—No, Hillary. —Me incliné para acomodarme a su altura—. Esta sorpresa es… sorprendente —dije, estaba tan nerviosa que no encontré otra palabra. Levanté mis cejas y sonreí.

—Cariño… —me contestó, colocando una mano sobre mi rostro, como dándome una pequeña palmadita—. No hay nada que pueda sorprenderme a esta altura de mi vida.

—Él está aquí —susurré sosteniendo su mano.

Ella simplemente palideció.

—No es cierto… Su auto no está afuera.

—Porque lo escondí en el granero. —La voz de Edward irrumpió en la sala.

Hillary alzó la vista y, al verlo, su rostro volvió a tomar color. Se levantó y rápidamente se acercó a él.

Lo abrazó cual madre a un hijo, colgándose de su cuello. Tomó maternalmente su rostro y lo besó en ambas mejillas repetidas veces, mientras sus lágrimas corrían rápidas.

Él correspondió su abrazo y mientras ella lo observaba y profería palabras de cariño hacia su queridísimo nieto, la sostenía de sus brazos.

Por primera vez vi como su rostro, frío y duro, se tornaba cálido y amable.

— ¿Cómo es que llegaste? —Sollozaba Hillary—. ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué no avisaste? No importa —se respondió sola. Vi como los ojos de Leah se humedecían también—. Lo importante es que estás aquí.

—Tranquila Buby, ahora estoy aquí —la consoló con voz tierna, mientras le secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

_Buby…_ Nunca había oído a nadie llamar así a Hillary. Lo que me hizo pensar que, tal vez, tenían una conexión más fuerte de lo que yo pensaba.

Él le dio un nuevo abrazo, cargado de afecto y sentimiento. Mientras la contenía en ese abrazo, levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos en mí.

Era una mirada agradecida y amable, totalmente lejana de las miradas frías y distantes con las que me había estado mirando antes.

Le sonreí tímidamente, complacida por verlos juntos y presenciar tan maravillosa situación. De repente el rostro de Renée y sus abrazos vinieron a mi mente, pero no dejé que eso me entristeciera, me hacía feliz que Hillary tuviera lo que tanto había esperado.

—Siéntate conmigo. —Las palabras de su abuela hicieron que él apartara la vista de mí—. Vamos a comer —lo invitó.

Los tres nos sentamos a la mesa. Como siempre, tomé mi lugar al lado de Hillary. Edward quedó en frente de mí, también a su lado. Leah se disponía a servirnos.

— ¡Tú también, Leah! —dijo súbitamente feliz Hillary—. Ven siéntate con nosotros. —Hizo una pausa y luego de ver cómo nos sonreíamos Leah y yo de manera cómplice, volvió a hablar—: ¡Muchachas pícaras! —Reímos las tres, pero Edward comenzó a tomar una postura tensa otra vez.

La cena fue extraña, no hablamos casi nada. Hillary sólo miraba a Edward con fascinación y tomaba su mano continuamente. Él le respondía con alguna sonrisa furtiva y casi imperceptible.

Cuando creí que era el momento de dejarlos solos, Hillary comenzó a hablar.

—Asumo que ya conoces a Bella.

—Leah me presentó a la señorita Swan.

—Ella es hija de Renée… ¿Solía hablarte de ella? ¿La recuerdas aún?

—Claro que sí. Me daba chocolates a escondidas de Esme —comentó casi sin expresividad. No podía creer que él haya conocido a mamá—. ¿Cómo está ella? —preguntó al mismo tiempo que servía más vino en su copa.

El silencio se apoderó de mí y un poco de angustia cruzó mi garganta. Tardé unos segundos en contestarle.

—Murió hace poco más de un mes —respondí con poca voz. Tuve que esforzarme para no soltar las lágrimas que ardían en mis ojos.

Al escuchar lo que dije, levantó su vista.

—Realmente lo siento —se disculpó apenado.

—Gracias.

El silencio se adueñó del lugar. No tuve valor para ver a Hillary o Leah, y mucho menos a él.

—Vamos, cariño… —Hillary tomó mi mano—. Vayamos todos a la sala, tomaremos café. —Se levantó de su asiento, obligándonos a todos a que hiciéramos lo mismo.

Todos se dirigieron a la sala, excepto yo, que me había ofrecido a preparar el café. De esa manera, lograría retomar mi compostura y les daría algo de privacidad, sinceramente, sentía que sobraba allí.

Mientras terminaba de servir el café, no pude evitar pensar en todo lo que había sucedido. ¿Quién pensaría que el nieto de Hillary, era exactamente el mismo hombre sobre el cual caí torpemente? En mi mente se reproducían las escenas del reencuentro, de su mirada triste, suplicante y luego agradecida. También me detuve a pensar en la extraña energía que sentí en el corredor.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Ya lo tengo controlado, Leah… Preocúpate el día que tenga que cocinar aquí. —Sonreí.

—Puedo enseñarte cuando quieras.

—Piénsalo… Es posible que salgas herida —le advertí enarcando una ceja y reímos juntas.

Tomé la bandeja y nos dirigimos a la sala. Hillary conversaba con ojos llenos de alegría, pero los de su nieto eran afligidos.

Cuando estábamos todos bebiendo el café, se reanudó la charla.

— ¿Dónde estabas, cariño? Estaba muy preocupada por ti —inquirió su abuela.

—Lo sé, Buby, sólo estuve… por ahí. —Su mirada estaba fija en la taza de su abuela.

—De acuerdo, Eddy, no necesitas decírmelo. —Ella era muy comprensiva—. Dime, ¿has llamado a Esme o a Carlisle?

Edward aclaró su garganta y su ceño, una vez más, estaba fruncido.

—No. No lo hice aún. —Su voz era triste y rasposa, igual que en la biblioteca.

—Debes llamarlos, Eddy, ellos también han estado angustiados en tu ausencia… Igual que tu hermana.

—Lo haré hoy mismo —afirmó serio.

Cuando terminé mi café, decidí que era tiempo de dejarlos solos de una buena vez. Definitivamente, necesitaban privacidad.

—Si me disculpan… —Me puse de pie—. Debo ir a mi habitación, mañana me espera un arduo trabajo con la vacunación de los nuevos borregos —me excusé.

—Claro, dulzura, ve a descansar… Gracias por esta sorpresa, has hecho feliz a esta vieja hoy. —Hillary besó mi mejilla.

—No me agradezcas a mí… Agradécele a tu nieto. —Puse mis ojos en los de Edward—. Sabía que te haría feliz.

Di las buenas noches a todos y fui a mi cuarto. Me sentía feliz por Hillary y, aunque no conocía a su nieto, estaba segura de que a él le hacía bien estar con ella.

Me costó conciliar el sueño, me sentía inquieta. Tal vez las emociones del día me habían desvelado. No quería pensar en Edward, aunque era inmensamente atractivo, debía apartar mi mente de él. No me recordaba, su trato era distante conmigo y además era el nieto de Hillary. Sin contar que pertenecía a la alta sociedad de Washington y era heredero de una gran fortuna. No tenía ni una remota posibilidad de que me viese más que como la veterinaria que Hillary tanto quería y protegía.

Me sumergí en la lectura, siempre fue un refugio para mí. Extrañaba inmensamente a Milkian ronroneando y acurrucada en mi regazo, era mi fiel compañera de lectura. Debía traerla lo más rápido posible.

Terminé por fin Cumbre Borrascosas, y me sobrevino esa sensación de pérdida que solía tener cada vez que terminaba un libro, en cuanto lo superase, debería ir por uno nuevo. Al fin me acomodé en mi cama, ya mis ojos se sentían pesados a causa de la lectura, aunque el sueño aún no venía. Pero, en lo que menos pensé, me quedé profundamente dormida.

Esa noche soñé con mamá. Reíamos juntas en la playa de Phoenix, donde solíamos veranear.

.

.

Desperté tarde, era lógico, teniendo en cuanta que me pasé casi toda la noche leyendo. Tomé una rápida ducha, me vestí lo más rápido que pude. Unos cómodos jeans, blusa blanca y mis amados Converse. Salí presurosa de mi habitación.

—Buen día —saludé casi mecánicamente al entrar a la cocina.

Hillary leía su diario, Leah estaba a punto de servirme.

—Leah, agradecería si me alcanzas el desayuno al consultorio hoy, por favor.

—De acuerdo.

—Con un demonio Isabella, ¿qué te sucede? —Me sorprendió oír maldecir a Hillary—. Parece que estás a punto de perder un vuelo.

—Lo siento, no podré desayunar contigo hoy… Estoy retrasada.

—Vamos, cariño, no debes cumplir un horario aquí… Tómalo con calma.

—Lo sé, pero no quiero atrasarme… Sabes que los borregos luchan mucho cuando de vacunas se habla… —me excusé.

—Bien… nadie puede detenerte si de trabajo se habla. —Meneaba la cabeza derrotada—. Que tengas un buen día, niña.

—Gracias, igual tú. —Dejé un beso en su mejilla.

Salí por la puerta de servicio, como era costumbre y casi tropecé con Edward.

—Lo siento… Que tenga un buen día, señor Cullen. —Me alejé bajo su mirada atónita, antes de que viera mi rostro tornarse de un tono carmesí.

Tenía suerte de que hubiese decidido dejar todo listo el día anterior. Tomé la carpeta con los papeles, el maletín con las vacunas y la pequeña valija con las jeringas. Tyler y Mike ya estaban en el establo.

—Buen día, chicos.

—Buen día, _Bellabelle_

—Mike… me gustan las hadas, pero definitivamente no me identifico con Tinkerbelle, soy un desastre con los trabajos manuales…

—Más bien deberías ser Fown —contestó Tyler—, el hada de los animales. —Mike lo miró extrañado, yo sólo reí—. ¡Hey!, no me miren así… tengo una hermana pequeña que adora las hadas y no hace más que hablar de eso y obligarme a ver sus películas con ella —se justificó.

—No sabía que tenías una hermana, Tyler —dije mientras sacaba la primera jeringa y la cargaba con una de las dosis.

—Bueno… nunca preguntaste —respondió tomando a un borreguito fuertemente.

—Nosotros tampoco sabemos nada de ti —reprochó Mike, trayendo otro borrego.

Pinché al primero y chilló fuerte.

—Ya está pequeño —consolé a la criaturita dolorida—. Bien… pueden preguntar. —Ambos se miraron sorprendidos—. ¡Vamos!, ¿no querían saber?

Descarté la jeringa y comencé a preparar otra.

— ¿Cómo es que no tienes novio? —se animó Mike, Tyler desaprobó su pregunta con una mirada.

—Bueno… ¿Por qué estoy obligada a tenerlo? —Pinché a la indefensa victima que Mike sostenía.

—Eso no es una respuesta… es una pregunta —arremetió insatisfecho mi cómplice de turno.

—Acabo de terminar con mi novio hace tres meses… Y me siento bien así. —Preparé una nueva dosis.

—Esa si es una buena respuesta. —Tyler acercó una nueva víctima.

Mike hizo un gesto de desacuerdo.

— ¿Qué pasa Mike? —pregunté liberando al animalito.

— ¿Saldrías con alguien que trabaja contigo? —Ya veía el rumbo de esta tonta conversación.

—Como amigos, tal vez. —Seguí con el metódico accionar de vacunación—. Como algo más, no. —Mejor ser sincera de entrada.

— ¡Te lo dije, idiota! —Oí la risa burlona de Tyler, que se acercaba con un nuevo borreguito.

Mike sólo hizo un gesto de _mejor cierra la boca_ y la conversación infantil terminó allí.

La mañana pasó rápida, los pobres borregos chillaban todos juntos, como si el pequeño gritito de los anteriores los hubieran puesto en sobre aviso. El calor comenzaba a sentirse y aún faltaban la mitad de estos pequeñuelos. Les dije a los chicos que se tomaran un respiro y aproveché para controlar a las tres vacas que estaban por parir la semana entrante. James irrumpió en el establo.

—Señorita Swan.

— ¿Qué tal, James?

—Acaban de llegar las medicinas que faltaban y las nuevas dosis para el refuerzo de los equinos. —Se escuchaba irritable hoy, más de lo acostumbrado—. Los controlaré y le diré al par de zonzos que los lleven a la oficina.

_¿Par de zonzos? ¿Por qué siempre denigraba a la gente?_

—Gracias por tu colaboración… —Me moví hacia el otro corral, donde otra vaquillona me esperaba—. Pero los chicos no podrán hacerlo, estamos de vacunación hoy —le dije sin mirarlo, pero sabía que había rabia en sus ojos.

— ¿Sugiere que lo haga yo? —preguntó arrogante.

—Si me haces el favor…

—Sí, señorita Swan. —Bufó y desapareció.

_Que tipo tan desagradable_.

Alcé la vista, para asegurarme de que se hubiese ido, no me sentía segura con él a solas. En la entrada del establo vi, como se encontraron Edward y James. A Edward parecía no afectarle la presencia de James, en cambio él lo miraba con aires de ira, tomando casi una postura desafiante. Sus miradas se encontraron al mismo tiempo que se cruzaron, la expresión de Edward era dura y despectiva.

Seguí con mi trabajo, tratando de olvidar que él se encontraba allí. Me costaba mucho concentrarme en mi labor. Miré de reojo a mi alrededor, pero no lo hallé. No me había dado cuenta del silencio en el lugar, ni un relinche, ni un graznido se oía. Mi móvil sonó de pronto, luego de mirar la pantalla atendí.

—Jacob…

—Hola Bells… ¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien, con mucho trabajo… ¿Qué me dices de ti?

—Bien… extrañándote. Siento llamarte, pero como tú no lo hacías y nadie me daba noticias de ti…

— ¿Alice no te envía mis saludos? —pregunté sosteniendo el celular con el hombro y quitándome los guantes de hule.

—Ella… no la he visto desde el día en que te fuiste… —Sospechaba de mi amiga, pero no creí que ninguna de las veces le hubiese enviado, al menos uno de mis saludos.

—Seguramente no fue su intención… —Traté de poner paños fríos a la rivalidad que tenían ambos—. Dime ¿cómo van las motos?

—Muy bien, Eric es mi socio ahora… Recuerdas a Eric, ¿verdad?

—Sí, claro. —Tomé el celular con mi mano izquierda mientras me inclinaba para guardar el estetoscopio en la valija—. No sabía que le gustasen las motos.

—Bueno, algo así… En realidad es socio capitalista.

—Bien… eso bueno… Felicidades, entonces. —Cerré la valija.

Lo oí suspirar del otro lado.

— ¿Cuándo podré verte?

—Tal vez el otro fin de semana viajaré a Forks, debo traer a Milkian conmigo.

—Quieres más a tu gato que a tu viejo amigo —reprochó.

—Hey… sabes que te quiero mucho —dije al mismo tiempo que levanté la vista y me encontré con la mirada penetrante de Edward al otro lado del establo.

—Sí… Bueno, te llamaré en la semana, conejita. —Rodé mis ojos, estaba a punto de pedirle que no me llamara así, cuando noté que Edward ya no estaba y quien me miraba era James.

—Bien, esperaré tu llamada… Debo trabajar ahora. —Me despedí y corté la llamada—. James… ¿pasa algo?

Se acercó hacia mí, ladeó su cabeza y me observó tenebrosamente.

—Creí que tenía mucho trabajo hoy.

—Sí, lo tengo —dije irguiéndome en mi poca altura, para no dejarme intimidar.

—Pero perdía el tiempo por teléfono —afirmó.

Traté de entender qué le pasaba.

—Era un amigo... —Tomé mi valija de trabajo.

— ¿Y tiene muchos amigos?

No entendía por qué pero sus palabras me dieron asco.

—James, no es asunto tuyo —repliqué e intenté salir del corral, pero tapó la salida con su cuerpo—. Con permiso —dije pero no se movió de su lugar y seguía mirándome raro.

—No crea que el hecho de que la señora Cullen la trate como si fuera de la familia le da derecho a hacer lo que quiera aquí… Llevo más años que usted en este lugar y no permito que los empleados holgazaneen.

—No sé de qué demonios me hablas, James. No hago más que trabajar la mayor parte del tiempo. —Intenté salir una vez más, pero no lo conseguí.

—No olvide que tengo el poder de hacerla despedir de aquí —amenazó.

_¿Pero qué rayos le pasa a este idiota?_

—Déjame salir —ordené fingiendo tranquilidad.

—Ya la escuchaste, James. —La voz de Edward apareció de la nada.

James, mantuvo unos segundos su mirada en mí y luego desbloqueó la salida. Salí rápido y algo temblorosa. Edward estaba justo detrás de James, me paré a su lado.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? —Sus ojos verdes me escudriñaban con recelo, sólo asentí—. Escúchame James… No sé qué diablos te sucede, pero te recuerdo que no eres más que un empleado aquí y, como tal, no tienes poder sobre nadie, ¿de acuerdo? —Los puños de Edward estaban tensos y su mandíbula también.

Advertí en los ojos de James un rastro de ira, tal vez odio. No podría asegurarlo.

—Sí, señor Cullen —respondió luego de que se dieran miradas aterradoras.

—Vete de aquí… y no quiero verte a solas de vuelta con la señorita Swan… Espérame en el despacho. —La postura de Edward era amenazante.

James le dio una mirada cargada de rabia e impotencia, pero no contestó, ni asintió. Al pasar a mi lado, me dio una mirada de desprecio. Desvié la vista al suelo.

Una vez fuera del establo. Tomé aire otra vez, antes de mirar a Edward.

—Gracias.

— ¿La ha intimidado antes? —preguntó frío.

—No. —Era cierto que era muy desagradable, pero era así con todos—. Tal vez sólo tiene un mal día.

—Sería bueno que, de ahora en más, no esté sola en los corrales —sugirió—. Hablaré con él. —Asentí—. ¿Está segura de que se encuentra bien?

—Sí, muchas gracias.

Salimos de allí. Me fui directo al consultorio. Cuando miré atrás, Edward hablaba con Mike y Tyler, ambos parecían temerle.

En el consultorio, me senté de golpe en mi sillón y traté de tranquilizarme. Repasé en mi mente la actitud de James, no podía entender qué le sucedió. Tal vez sí había tenido un mal día… o una mala semana. Él gozaba de toda la confianza de Hillary, no podría ser un mal hombre; un idiota tal vez, pero no un mal hombre. Con este pensamiento me calmé. Noté el desayuno y el almuerzo en mi escritorio. Miré mi reloj y me di cuenta de que era más tarde de lo que creía. Así que comí sólo un poco y volví a la carga con las vacunas, debíamos terminar ese mismo día.

El resto de la jornada pasó más rápida aun. Terminamos más tarde que lo acostumbrado. Los chicos no se habían despegado de mí y estuvieron más callados de lo normal.

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la cocina, por la puerta de servicio, James me aguardaba fumando.

—Señorita Swan… Espero me perdone usted, no he tenido una buena semana, en realidad, no he tenido un buen año —hablaba sin mirarme a los ojos.

—Está bien, James… Tal vez debas tomarte vacaciones. —Lo oí chistar y sonrió a penas.

—La estancia es mi vida… No podría alejarme de ella.

—Entiendo… No se preocupe. En cuanto a mí este asunto está olvidado. —Cuanto más rápido se terminara esta conversación, mejor sería para los dos.

—Gracias —dijo y, luego de apagar su cigarrillo en el suelo, se fue.

Entré algo aturdida a la cocina. Leah terminaba de preparar la comida, Edward estaba sentado en la mesa pequeña, ni siquiera me vio. Saludé a Leah, lavé mis manos en silencio y me fui hacia el comedor, donde Hillary aguardaba.

— ¿Todo está bien, cariño?

Iba a responderle, cuando Edward se sentó a la mesa también. No me miró.

—Sí, gracias.

—Estás algo pálida, niña.

—No te preocupes Hillary… lidié todo el día con borregos rebeldes que se resistían a mis pinchazos… Estoy cansada. Además no me di cuenta de lo rápido que pasó el tiempo, casi no probé bocado hoy.

—Debes alimentarte bien para el ritmo de esta estancia, tesoro.

—Sí, no volverá a pasar. —Le sonreí.

Comí en silencio. Leah hablaba de manera entusiasta con Hillary sobre sus estudios; no faltaba mucho para que se recibiera de enfermera. En cambio yo, no sentía ánimos de conversar. Y al parecer Edward tampoco, sólo se dedicó a ignorarme.

Terminé de cenar y me disculpé por no quedarme a comer el postre y conversar con ellos. Sólo deseaba darme un extenso baño y dormir.

Me costó dormir esa noche también, pero esta vez no tenía ganas de leer. Cerré mis ojos y traté de recordar el murmullo de las olas. Surtió efecto y al fin pude dormir. A la madrugada, me desperté con cierto ardor en la garganta, moría de sed, así que decidí bajar por un vaso de agua.

No encontraba mis pantuflas debajo de mi cama, era claro que esa noche me había acostado algo alterada. Decidí bajar descalza.

Una vez saciada mi sed, apagué la luz de la cocina y me fui en dirección a mi cuarto. En la base de la escalera choqué contra algo, el golpe fue tan duro que quedé tendida en suelo.

Inmediatamente sentí dos fuertes manos que me tomaban de los brazos y me ayudaban, con delicadeza, a ponerme de pie.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? —La voz de Edward me obligó a alzar la vista.

Y ahí estaba él, semi desnudo frente a mí: todo un Adonis.

**Hola chicas hermosas y Edwardadictas! Qué bueno estar aquí… Qué les pareció? No sería genial encontrarnos con una Edward semi desnudo en mitad de la noche? :3 Espero les haya gustado. **

**El 11 de Dic tendrán el 4 capitulo, si todo sale bien. Prepárense por que es el primer Pov de nuestro Ed!**

**Gracias Flor… sé que soportaste mucho por mi causa estas semanas… perdón.**

**Gracias a todas por pasar por aquí, estamos en contacto. **

**Les dejo el link del grupo **

groups/601570349901619/

**También pueden agregarme a sus listas de amigos:**

. ?ref=tn_tnmn


	4. Chapter 4

_Fan fic: "Luz y oscuridad"_

_Autora: Vanesa Masen_

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la señora Stephanie Meyer, lo único que me pertenece es la historia, mi pasión por la escritura y algunos personajes adicionales._

_Es Ratead M por contener escenas de sexo explícitas, así que, si eres menor NO LEAS ESTA HISTORIA._

_Esta historia está beteada por la genial Flor Carrizo, Betas FFAD_

_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

.

.

**Capítulo 4**

.

**El amargo peso de la verdad. (POV Edward)**

.

—_Ya es hora de que los llames._ —Emmett llevaba tiempo tratando de que hablara con mi familia—. _No lo tomes a mal, hermano, sabes que estoy de tu lado, pero apuesto que están más que desesperados sin noticias tuyas._

Chisté. Todos sus argumentos eran ciertos. Pero había cientos más de ellos, en mi cabeza, que me decían que regresar no era la mejor opción.

—Emmett… ya hablamos de esto. Sabes que no está en mis planes volver aún.

—_No te estoy diciendo que vuelvas, sólo un llamado para hacerles saber que estás bien —insistió._

Apreté fuerte el puente de mi nariz, tratando de contener mi desagrado a sus palabras. Él no tenía ni idea de lo frustrante que se siente ser un desperdicio de persona.

—Todo a su tiempo —sólo pude responder, lo oí suspirar en desacuerdo—. Escucha, estoy en Forks.

— _¿Y hasta ahora me lo dices?_ —reprochó—. _¿Dónde estás?_

—Pacific Inn Motel.

—_Al menos esta vez te alojaste en un lugar decente._ —Miré por la ventana—. _Oye… ¿Tienes la dirección? Para enviarte el dinero que ha estado enviando Carlisle, por si te comunicabas conmigo…_

Otra vez cerré mis ojos con irritación.

—Devuélvela, sabes que no la necesito.

—_Ed, cada vez que llama Esme debo fingir diciendo que no me llamas, no me gusta hacerlo… Aceptar su dinero, es darle esperanza._ —Resopló—. _Lo siento amigo, pero no lo devolveré, lo guardaré y tú mismo lo devolverás cuando lo creas conveniente._

—Como quieras —casi le arrojé las palabras.

Colgué la llamada y miré mi reloj, 11:36. Mi estómago rugía exigiendo comida.

Bajé a comer, pero no lo hice en el hotel. Preferí tomar mi auto e ir en busca de alguna cafetería insípida, lejos de la gente. Sobre todo de la mesera del hotel.

Terminé en Vulturi's Coffee. Un nombre muy pretencioso para un lugar tan simple.

La poca gente que había allí, se me quedó viendo unos segundos mientras me ubicaba en una mesa alejada, casi en las penumbras.

La música country flotaba suave en el aire.

—Buen día, ¿tomo su pedido?

Una muchacha de cabello castaño aguardaba mi respuesta.

—Un bistec, ensalada cesar, el mejor vino tinto de la casa para beber y bavarois de chocolate como postre.

La muchacha se retiró en busca de mi pedido. Agradecí mentalmente que lo hiciera. Su mirada se esforzaba por ser provocativa.

Almorcé sin casi sentir el sabor de la comida. Desde aquel rincón podía observar cómo la gente se desenvolvía.

Vi diversos escenarios frente a mí. Un matrimonio de ancianos comían, casi sin hablar, frente a mí, hacia la derecha. A la izquierda de ellos, una mujer miraba triste por la ventana. Fue emocionante ver como cambiaba su rostro cuando a quien ella esperaba llegó a su lado. Él la besó de manera suave en la mejilla y se sentó frente a ella. Tomó sus manos y pude ver que llevaba un anillo de casado, no así ella. Él le hablaba y unos segundos después los ojos de ella se llenaban de lágrimas. La mujer soltó sus manos de golpe y comenzó hablar con rabia y desesperación en sus gestos. Minutos después aquel hombre se levantaba y sin cruzar palabra, la dejaba sola en aquel lugar.

—Su postre. ¿Señor…?

—Muchas gracias, señorita —respondí sin mirarla, aun así noté su enfado al no conseguir mi nombre.

Cuando regresé la mirada, aquella mujer ya no estaba.

Saboreando algo de chocolate, fijé la vista accidentalmente en otra mesa. Había una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio con una amplia sonrisa. Me recordaba a _ella_.

Una pequeña niña de aproximadamente cinco años estaba a su lado. El trato que aquella mujer le daba a la pequeña se asemejaba a quien habitaba en mi mente y en mis sueños. Al observar como acariciaba con cariño a su pequeña, los recuerdos vinieron a mí.

**Flashback.**

— _¿Tony? Ven cielo, es hora de tu baño._

_Una deslumbrante mujer rubia, de piel blanca y ojos verdes, preparaba la tina._

—_No, mami… No quiero._

_El pequeño de cuatro años tenía un enorme parecido a su madre. Llevaba el cabello en un corte que asimilaba un pequeño casco, ojos verdes y, en este caso, un gesto de enfado. Su pequeño ceño estaba fruncido y sus labios acompañaban apretados._

_La mujer se acercó y se inclinó ante él, quedando ambos cara a cara._

— _¿Qué sucede, cariño? Sabes que, aunque siempre te rehúsas, terminas disfrutando del agua tibia._

— _¡No, no es cierto! —Cruzó sus pequeños brazos y arrugó más el entrecejo. _

_El rostro de ella fue más que tierno._

—_Oye… ¿qué tal si invitamos al señor Miguins al baño? —Con su delicada mano acomodó el cabello de él, casi en una caricia, y luego dio un ligero toquecito en su nariz con el dedo índice._

—_Creo que al señor Miguins le gustará eso —contestó el pequeño con sus ojos color esmeralda más animados._

_Bajo la mirada atenta de su madre, el niño corrió en busca de su compañero, un gato risueño de hule, de color rojo. _

_Una vez que el niño entró al agua con su amigo, madre e hijo jugaron con alegría, soplándose las pompas de jabón._

_Cuando el niño tenía puesta su pijama y hacían planes para leer un cuento, el fuerte golpe de la puerta de entrada de la casa abriéndose, sobresaltó a ambos, al mismo tiempo que la madre giró su rostro hacia la puerta del cuarto de Tony._

— _¿Mami?_

**Fin de flashback.**

Sentí mi estómago revolverse y un fuerte dolor punzó mi cabeza.

Dejé mi postre a medio comer, el dinero en la mesa y me fui violentamente de allí sin importarme las miradas de las personas del lugar.

_¡Maldita sea!_, repetía mi mente mientras apretaba más fuerte el acelerador. Los autos que esquivaba, no eran más que simples manchas en mi visión. Me dolían las manos de tanto apretar el volante.

No sé por cuánto tiempo conduje, ni hacia dónde. Sólo sé que, de pronto, me encontraba en una barra de un bar de mala muerte bebiendo quién sabe qué brebaje.

—Oye… Whisky, por favor. —Corrí mi vaso hacia el cantinero excedido de peso y sin afeitar.

Me sirvió a medio vaso.

—Llénalo —ordené sin mirarlo—. Déjala aquí. —El tipo sólo soltó la botella.

No sé cuánto bebí, ni cuántas horas pasaron. Pero ya estaba oscuro. El show de mujeres _casi_ _vestidas_ estaba comenzando. Una de las bailarinas danzó hacia mí, pero traté de no observarla demasiado. Ella era extremadamente bella. Al notar mi indiferencia estaba a punto de alejarse, cuando un hombre que estaba sentado a mi lado tocó su trasero.

— ¡Oye! ¡No se está permitido tocar! —se quejó la pelirroja.

—Vamos, nena. —El tipo la tomó de la cintura y la obligó a ir contra su cuerpo—. Sé que te gusta que te obliguen.

— ¡Suéltame! —Intentó apartarse, pero él la tomó con más fuerza—. ¡No! ¡No! —Siguió forcejeando y el cerdo lamió su cuello.

—La dama dijo que no. —Me giré hacia ellos sin levantarme del taburete. El tipo se quedó quieto, pero no la soltó.

— ¿Dama? —Lanzó una carcajada—. No creo que sea una _dama_ —dijo y ella intentó zafarse otra vez—, más bien _perra_ es la palabra correcta. —Volvió a tirar de ella.

—Suéltala. —Me puse de pie, la ira que crecía en mí ahuyentó el efecto del alcohol.

—No quiero… ¿Qué harás, niño bonito? —También se puso de pie.

—Meteré tu asquerosa lengua en tu maldito trasero. —La pelirroja logró soltarse en un descuido del cerdo.

—No me digas —dijo acercándose.

Nos miramos unos segundos y el tipo se marchó.

Volví a sentarme, pero supe que algo no andaba bien cuando el cantinero reculó. Giré al mismo tiempo que agachaba la cabeza en un movimiento de reflejo y sentí como se estampó un bate sobre la barra. Me llevó un segundo levantarme y ponerme en posición de ataque. El cerdo volvió a intentar golpearme con el bate. Volví a esquivar el golpe, mientras la gente se movía presurosa. En un rápido movimiento me levanté y tomé su brazo, con el que sostenía el bate, y golpeé su codo desde afuera con la palma de mi mano. Pegó un grito de dolor y soltó su arma. Le había dislocado el hueso.

Un segundo después, dos tipos quisieron atacarme, golpeé al primero en la nariz mientras se acercaba a mí, mientras al otro le di una patada en la boca del estómago. Los tres yacían en el piso. Uno sostenía su nariz sangrante, el otro intentaba tomar aire y el cerdo sostenía su codo entre quejidos.

La música ya no sonaba y había un absoluto silencio. Me acomodé la chaqueta, dejé dinero sobre la barra y me fui del lugar.

Llegando a mi auto, sentí el sonido de unos pasos apurados sobre las piedras del estacionamiento.

—Oye… —Me giré, era la pelirroja—. Gracias. —Su aspecto era vulnerable, sobre todo con ese abrigo de mala muerte que llevaba sobre su piel desnuda y el triste bolso que cargaba.

—No deberías trabajar aquí.

Una pequeña risa dolorosa salió de su boca.

—Como si tuviese opción… —dijo con poca voz—. Además, me despidieron.

Sentí culpa inmediatamente. No debí reaccionar de forma tan violenta. Pero tampoco podía permitir que hiciesen algo que ella no quería.

—Lo siento.

—No importa —dijo tratando de arroparse en esa basura que intentaba asemejarse a un abrigo—. No creo que me den la paga del día de hoy… ¿Puedes darme un aventón?

— ¿Siempre viajas con desconocidos?

— ¿Siempre andas rompiendo brazos por ahí? —Su pregunta me dejó helado, no esperaba esa reacción—. Al menos sé que tú no intentarás nada. —Clavó sus ojos celestes en los míos.

—De acuerdo. Sube.

Una vez los dos dentro de mi auto, encendí la calefacción.

— ¿Adónde? —pregunté sin quitar los ojos de la carretera.

—A cualquier hotel.

La miré por el rabillo del ojo.

— ¿No tienes adónde ir?

—Sí… a cualquier hotel. —Fijó su vista en la ventanilla.

No dije nada. Sabía lo que se sentía no querer hablar.

Manejé hasta donde yo estaba hospedado. Llegamos al lobby, el recepcionista al vernos se sorprendió, después de mirar las largas piernas descubiertas de mi acompañante, se dirigió a mí.

— ¿Quiere servicio especial al cuarto, señor?

—No. Quiero una habitación para la señorita, de las mejores.

—Una regular, por favor —interrumpió ella.

Me sorprendió su intromisión.

—No. Una de las mejores —sostuve.

—No puedo pagarla —dijo por lo bajo— y no quiero que pagues por mí.

—Te quedaste sin empleo por mi culpa, déjame hacer esto.

En su blanquecino rostro vi una mueca de indecisión, hasta que finalmente aceptó asintiendo con la mirada.

Con la llave en mano fuimos hasta su habitación.

—Bien… —Abrí la puerta—. Espero que estés cómoda. —Entró despacio, observando con asombro—. Mi habitación está a tres puertas de aquí, si me necesitas, llámame.

Apenas giró su rostro hacia mí y, aún casi de espaldas, volvió a asentir en silencio.

La dejé allí. Me estaba alejando rumbo a mi habitación, cuando abrió la puerta tras de mí y oí su voz:

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Edward Masen.

—Gracias, Edward… soy Victoria. —Cerró su puerta.

Lo primero que hice al entrar a mi habitación, fue llamar y pedir servicio al cuarto para Victoria y otro para mí. Y lo segundo meterme a la ducha.

Mientras sentía el ardor en mi espalda, al caer el agua casi hirviendo sobre mí, por segunda vez en el día fui acechado por los recuerdos.

**Flashback**

— _¿Mami?_

_Ella volvió su rostro al pequeño y sonrió._

—_Todo está bien, cariño… Métete en la cama. —Lo tomó en brazos y lo acomodó._

— _¡Ya llegué, esposa mía! —Una voz ronca y masculina surcó el silencio entre madre e hijo._

— _¿Me leerás el cuento? —Tony la miraba expectante._

— _¡No me hagas subir por ti, cariño! —La voz del hombre, fue acompañado por unos pasos fuertes en las escaleras—. ¡No pienses que no lo haré!_

—_Mira Tony… mañana leeremos dos cuentos, ¿qué te parece? —El pequeño asintió abrazando a Tedy, su osito de peluche—. Ahora, mi cielo…_

— _¡¿Cariño?! ¡¿Dónde estás?! _

—_Ahora, mi cielo —repitió la mujer y sacó de la mesa de noche unos auriculares y los colocó en los oídos del niño—, escucha tu canción preferida… Mami vendrá a verte luego. —El pequeño asintió._

_La madre cerró la puerta de Tony y fue en busca del hombre que la llamaba. Durante los pasos que le llevó acercarse hasta la cima de la escalera, el rostro tierno que había tenido hasta unos segundos, había desaparecido. Su expresión era ahora de miedo._

_Quedó congelada al ver que él venía subiendo, con mucho esfuerzo, sosteniéndose de la baranda de la escalera._

—_Linda, ¿me ayudas? —El hombre extendió una mano._

_Ella lo miró con recelo pero, aun así, bajó hasta él y lo sostuvo para ayudarlo a subir. Una vez ambos arriba, intentó soltarlo._

—_Oye, ¿no piensas llevarme a nuestro cuarto, querida? _

—_No lo creo… estás ebrio —susurró._

_El hombre la tomó del rostro de manera muy ruda, sus ojos estaban furiosos._

— _¡Escúchame, maldita perra! —Ella cerró sus ojos ante los gritos—. ¡Soy tu esposo y me debes respeto!_

—_No grites, por favor. —Sus lágrimas corrían presurosas—. Tony acaba de dormirse._

— _¡¿Tony?! ¡¿Tony?! —La soltó de golpe, empujándola hacia atrás, ella trastabilló—. ¡Iré a ver al pequeño bastardo!_

— _¡No! —La mujer se asió fuertemente de su brazo—. ¡Por favor no, déjalo en paz! _

_El hombre giró de pronto y la abofeteó con el dorso de la su mano. Ella cayó al suelo. Apenas pudo pasó su mano sobre su herida en la boca, para limpiar los restos de sangre. Tony apareció en la puerta, traía a Tedy en su mano._

— _¡Deja a mi mami! _

**Fin del flashback.**

Los vidrios del espejo estaban por todos lados y los nudillos de mi mano sangraban. Envolví mi mano en una tolla, sin limpiar la herida. Me vestí como pude y me quité la toalla para limpiar los cortes, pero oí golpes en la puerta de mi habitación.

—Llévense la cena. La pagaré luego —dije alzando la voz. Pero nadie respondió.

Luego de una pausa, los golpes se repitieron.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con Victoria. Llevaba su cabello húmedo. Traía puesto un jeans de color blanco, pegado a su cuerpo, una blusa negra ceñida y una chaqueta también en blanco y el mismo bolso cruzado. Parecía estar avergonzada.

—Hola, gracias por la cena.

Asentí con un gesto.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunté sin invitarla a entrar.

—Lo estoy… ¿Puedo pasar?

— ¿Siempre visitas cuartos ajenos?

— ¿Siempre pagas los gastos de mujeres desconocidas? —Arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Por qué siempre respondes con otra pregunta?

—Tú también lo haces —espetó.

Fruncí el entrecejo apoyándome en el marco de la puerta. Ella tenía razón.

—Lo siento… —alcancé a decir. Respondió con una pequeña mueca de aceptación—. Entra —la invité cediendo el paso.

Al pasar a mi lado, intentó esconder su asombro al ver mi mano sangrante.

—Eh… ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso? —ofreció al mismo tiempo que se quitaba su gran bolso.

—Puedo con esto. Ponte cómoda en seguida vuelvo. —Me dirigí al baño.

Limpié de memoria mi herida, luego de revisar que no quedaran restos de cristal en ella. Vendé mi mano y salí al encuentro de Victoria. Ya tendría tiempo de limpiar el desastre luego.

La pelirroja estaba sentada en el sillón.

—Oh… —exclamó al observar mi mano—. Ese es un buen vendaje… ¿Eres enfermero?

—No. Mi… —comencé y tragué en seco—. Mi madre es doctora.

—Bien…

Era extraño tenerla allí. Hacía casi un año que no tenía compañía más de cinco minutos y mucho menos compañía femenina.

— ¿Quieres beber algo? —fue lo único que atiné a decir para cortar con el silencio incómodo que había entre los dos.

— ¿Qué tienes?

—Ya no queda nada de Whisky, ¿café? —Encogí mis hombros.

—No… —Me dio la espalda, abrió su bolso y luego se volvió a girar hacia mí—. Tengo mis propias provisiones —dijo balanceando una botella de vodka en cada mano.

Esto me sorprendió… Una mujer solitaria, sin hogar, bailarina y con alcohol en su bolso, no era algo que se viera muy a menudo.

— ¿Traes alcohol en tu bolso? —Resoplé sorprendido—. ¿Qué más traes? ¿Armas? —Intenté bromear.

Arqueó una ceja.

—Créeme… No quieres saber todo lo que tengo en él.

Si bien su declaración me descolocó, preferí no preguntar.

Mi cena llegó, pero no probé bocado.

Preparamos unos tragos y nos sentamos en lo sillones. Bebimos en silencio. Hasta que ella comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

—Soy de Alaska, ¿y tú? —Zarandeó su cabello enrulado.

—De Washington. —Bebí un sorbo—. ¿De Alaska? ¿Y qué haces aquí?

—Vine por trabajo.

Oírla decir eso me pareció ilógico. Dejar Alaska para venir a Forks a trabajar de bailarina de burdel. Mucho menos si ese sueldo no le permitía vivir en un lugar medianamente decente y no andar con un triste bolso como maleta continuamente. A mi entender, no era ningún negocio.

— ¿Trabajo?

—Oye… cambiemos de tema. —Bebió todo el contenido de su vaso—. ¿De qué trabajas? La manera en que golpeaste a esos hombres…

—Fui un Delta Force, serví en Irak… Ahora estoy fuera del ejército.

Pude notar que se sorprendió, pero reprimió su deseo de saber más y era mejor así.

Conversamos largas horas, aunque era ella quien más hablaba. Y la verdad era que me agradaba escucharla… hacía semanas que tenía esas imágenes en mi cabeza otra vez y ahora estaba distraído. Bebimos bastante, pero no lo suficiente como para quedar inconscientes.

—Debería irme. —Clavó sus ojos en mí.

—No quisiera ser grosero, pero creo que es buena idea. —Me levanté y fui hacia la puerta.

Ella me siguió con su bolso en mano. Se detuvo frente a mí, me observó unos segundos y se abalanzó sobre mis labios. Oí caer su bolso al suelo. Me dejé llevar por su arrebato y la tomé con ambas manos del rostro. La ansiedad junto con el vodka hacían efecto en nuestros cuerpos.

A decir verdad ella besaba con rudeza, de manera demandante. Tomó el control y terminamos sobre el sillón. Desabroché su camisa para encontrarme con una piel pálida y suave. Todo fue muy rápido y estrepitoso. Pero de pronto sentí que todo eso era un error. Comencé a razonar sobre aquello, perdiendo concentración en mi labor de quitarle el sostén. Ella pareció no notar mi declive, ya que siguió con sus manos en mi cinturón.

—Oye… Detente.

—No —respondió en un jadeo.

La sujeté firme de las muñecas y la aparté con delicadeza.

—Intento agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí. —Intentó besarme otra vez.

—No hace falta que sea así… Al menos no conmigo.

Ella se congeló por un segundo, luego se incorporó y sujetó su sostén.

—Lo siento.

—Todo está bien. —Me senté, mientras ella se bajaba de mí—. Es mi culpa, no debí dejar que pasara… es un error. —Se veía herida en sus sentimientos—. No me malinterpretes. Eres hermosa, pero créeme cuando te digo que mañana en la mañana te lo reprocharías —Asintió.

—Necesito ir al tocador —dijo tomando su blusa.

En su ausencia abroché mi cinturón y levanté los vasos y botellas. No había razón alguna o permiso moral, para aprovecharse de la vulnerabilidad de una mujer sólo por descargar tensiones.

Arrojé al bote de basura las botellas de vodka. Al girar Victoria estaba detrás de mí.

—Gracias otra vez… Yo no sé en qué estaba pensando o si estaba pensando.

—Es difícil poner tu mente en claro cuando se ha bebido demás.

—Lo sé. —Se dirigió de nuevo al sillón y volvió a acomodarse allí—. Estoy acostumbrada a lidiar con otro tipo de hombres…

—Victoria, ¿por qué trabajabas allí? No es que quiera entrometerme, pero no pareces ser una mala mujer… No comprendo.

Se tomó unos segundos para pensar.

—Todos tenemos algún oscuro secreto del que queremos huir.

—No tienes que contármelo. —Si había algo que no toleraba era entrometerme en asuntos ajenos.

—Nací en Alaska… Mi madre no quería lidiar conmigo y me abandonó en una estación de servicio. Era invierno, la muy perra no reparó siquiera en dejarme en un lugar donde no pasase frío. Me encontraron y llevaron a un hospital, casi muero de neumonía.

—Lo siento.

—Pues yo no… Ella era una perra, nadie deja a un hijo bajo la nieve para que muera de frío. —No pude siquiera gesticular—. Crecí en un orfanato. No tuve la suerte de ser adoptada, así que cuando cumplí los 18 años, el estado se deshizo de mí… No tenía dónde ir, sólo tenía este viejo y horrible bolso con dos mudas de ropa.

Ahora entendía el amor por aquel intentó de bolso.

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Sola, sin nadie ni nada en el mundo…

—Inmediatamente comencé a trabajar en una posada horrorosa. Limpiaba allí a cambio de comida y una cama donde dormir… si es que podemos llamarle cama. —Sonrió irónica—. Pero el bastardo del dueño, pretendía _otros_ _servicios_ de mi parte. Una noche entró a mi cuarto e intentó forzarme. Tuvo que conformarse con abofetearme, no consiguió nada más que eso…

—Cerdo.

— ¿Te parece un cerdo? —Soltó una carcajada sarcástica—. Créeme he conocido tipos más cerdos que ese… Terminé en la calle nuevamente, era pleno invierno. No tenía qué comer, ni dónde dormir, a veces sólo dormía en el baño de alguna gasolinera. Era algo incómodo. —Su mirada parecía perderse de a momentos—. Logré conseguir un empleo en otro bar, pero de mesera… dos semanas después bailaba en ropa interior. Había un tipo de dinero que solía ir a verme bailar, el dinero que me daban en el lugar casi no me alcanzaba para poder hospedarme en algún lado, así que me acostumbré a acercarme un poco más a los hombres y ellos dejaban dinero en mi braga o en mi sostén y él dejaba billetes mucho más gordos que los demás.

Impaciente me senté frente a ella. Se notaba que necesitaba hablar de ello. Hizo un gesto, luego de sacar unos cigarrillos, para pedirme permiso para fumar allí.

—Sólo si me das uno. —Sonrió y me entregó la caja para que tomase uno.

Luego de saborear un poco su cigarro, continuó:

—Ese mismo tipo ofreció al dueño dos mil dólares por una noche conmigo y el muy bastardo los aceptó… Naturalmente se enfureció cuando me rehusé rotundamente. Así que terminé otra vez en la calle y, para variar, sin mi paga. Una vez fuera, el tipo ricachón me esperaba con dos hombres. Ante mi negativa, mandó a que sus monos me dieran una paliza. —Volvió a probar el cigarro—. Me rompieron una costilla y casi pierdo un ojo.

Todo mi ser se llenó de furia, pero debía controlarme, ya no había nada que pudiese hacer. Esos malditos deberían morir lentamente.

—Cuando salí del hospital no tenía más dinero, todo lo usé para pagar los gastos médicos. Así que volví a dormir en un baño de gasolinera. A decir verdad a veces los extraño… Luego de cuatro días, no podía pararme del hambre que tenía y con mi rostro desfigurado, nadie quería emplearme. Me desmayé en la calle. Luego desperté en una especie de casa de cartón. —Apagó la colilla del cigarrillo—. Daniel me llevó con él, también era indigente, sólo que él robaba para vivir.

—Al menos dime que él era bueno contigo.

—Lo era… —Arqueó sus cejas—. Lo que viene ya lo imaginas… me enamoré, nos acostamos y quedé embarazada. A Daniel lo mató un policía, él quería dejarlo, ¿sabes? Pero no lo logró… Tuve una niña y comencé a pedir limosna para sobrevivir. Ella iba a todos lados conmigo, unos vándalos quemaron mi casa, así que me vi forzada a volver a los baños, pero esta vez con mi bebé. El invierno fue crudo, ella enfermó. Un día, en un baño, cuando desperté, ella… —murmuró y ahogó un sollozo— ella no despertó. —Estalló en llanto.

Corrí a su lado y la abracé tan fuerte como pude. Lloraba cada vez más fuerte. Me sentía tan impotente. Ahora veía que la vida no sólo me había jugado una mala partida a mí. Victoria temblaba en mis brazos, mientras se ahogaba en su llanto, con su rostro escondido contra mi pecho.

—La había abrigado con toda la ropa que yo tenía… juro que la abrigué… —Su llanto no cesaba.

—Lo sé, lo sé… No fue tu culpa, Victoria, no lo fue… —Me soltó de golpe y de manera violenta.

— ¡Claro que lo fue! —gritó furiosa apartándose de mí—. Fui una irresponsable, no debí quedar embarazada. Yo era su madre, ella dependía de mí… Yo debía protegerla.

—Victoria, no.

— ¡Cállate!… No necesito tu lástima, _niño_ _bonito_… Pero claro, que sabes tú de sufrir, andas haciéndote el Rambo por la vida, mal gastando tu dinero con mujerzuelas como yo. —Secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

—También estuve en un orfanato… también arrastro mis demonios.

Se quedó estupefacta. Por unos segundos no pudo articular palabras.

—Lo siento… fui… muy grosera.

—No importa, tienes derecho a serlo… Siento mucho lo de tu…

—Clary —interrumpió—. Se llamaba Clary… —Asentí

—Hermosos nombre.

—Escucha, no sé por qué te dije todo esto… Eres la primera persona que lo sabe y el único. Discúlpame, no soy quién para venir y contarte mis problemas, mañana ya no nos veremos y podrás olvidarte de esta patética actuación.

—Necesitabas sacarlo fuera.

—Claro… Gracias, será mejor que me vaya.

—Quédate… Duerme en mi cuarto, yo dormiré en el sillón. Sé lo que se siente y lo que viene después de unos dolorosos recuerdos.

—Lo noté… A juzgar por el desastre que dejaste en el baño, es seguro que tú tampoco tienes un buen día.

Había olvidado los restos de vidrio esparcidos en el baño.

—No estés sola, quédate aquí.

Y así fue como Victoria se quedó allí. Tal como se lo dije, ella durmió en mi cama y yo en el sillón.

A decir verdad no pude dormir, había tenido demasiadas tensiones durante el día y la situación de vulnerabilidad de Victoria me preocupaba. En la mañana llamé a Emmett, le conté sobre ella y aceptó con gusto darle un lugar en su casa. Yo enviaría para sus gastos, hasta que ella pudiese conseguir otro empleo. En lo que a mí concernía, no podía permitir que esa mujer volviera a la calle.

Victoria, contrario a lo que yo creía, tomó a bien la noticia. Así que luego del mediodía la llevé donde Emmett. Ella durmió todo el trayecto. Aproveché para parar en una tienda y le compré un abrigo. Cuando despertó, le gustó su sorpresa. Parecía una niña con un oso de peluche nuevo.

Para cuando la dejé en casa de Emmett, comenzaba a llover. Di unas vueltas y fui a un café al que nunca había ido. No quise pasar por Vulturi's Coffee. Me quedé un buen rato allí, no por el café, sino porque me gustaba ver la llovizna y la gente que corría de aquí para allá buscando un refugio.

En el camino de regreso, a lo lejos divisé una muchacha que caminaba acurrucada en sí misma, abrazaba su bolso con fuerza y, aunque estaba oscuro, podía verse la angustia en su rostro. Tal vez habría sido asaltada.

—Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien? —Me detuve en el carril contrario a su camino.

La luz de la calle le daba de lleno, entrecerró sus ojos, para tratar de agudizar la vista bajo el reflejo de la luz.

—Sí, estoy bien, gracias. —Su rostro denotaba desconfianza.

En el momento que insistí, un auto se interpuso entre nosotros. En su rostro ahora se podía ver el alivio. Así que aceleré y me fui de allí.

Al llegar la noche, tampoco quise cenar. Había traído unas botellas de Whisky. Una vez más, como tantas otras noches, me encontraba en una sala oscura, con la sola compañía de mi bebida.

La idea estaba implícita en mi cabeza. Yo no tenía esperanza alguna, no existía el perdón para monstruos como yo.

Estaba absorto en el recuerdo del aroma de su cabello, cuando sonó mi celular.

— ¿Edward?

—Hola, Tanya.

—Hola… Llamaba para avisarte que tu dinero ya está en el banco.

—Gracias. ¿Cómo te encuentras? —Me senté en el sillón.

—Me siento sola… Te extraño, Edward. ¿Cuándo volveré a verte?

—Todavía no decido cuando regreso… Realmente lo siento. Nunca te lo dije, pero lo siento.

—Edward, no fue tu culpa.

—Lo fue. —Bebí un sorbo—. Te llamaré luego. Gracias por el dinero. ¿Cómo va todo? ¿El papeleo está en orden?

—Como siempre…

—Bien… que descanses, cuídate.

Tanya era mi mano derecha en la financiera que monté a mis cortos 18 años con la ayuda de Carlisle. Desde que me fui al ejército, ella estaba al frente de todo. También fue mi novia hasta que decidí partir, enlistándome en el ejército. Era una buena mujer, no la amé como lo merecía.

.

.

_Sentí un sobresalto y todo estaba más que oscuro y en silencio. Tardé en reconocer el lugar. El frío congeló mis huesos, restregué mis ojos, estaban llenos de arena._

— _¡Cullen! ¡Cullen! ¡Muévete! _

_En ese instante un zumbido en creciente llegó a mis oídos, corrí con todo el peso de mi equipo. Una granada explotó en el mismo lugar en donde había estado parado. _

En un movimiento violento me desperté. Con la respiración entrecortada, la garganta seca y mi corazón exaltado recordé que estaba en el hotel.

Para cuando desperté nuevamente, recién había amanecido. Habían pasado años, desde que no lograba pasar una noche tranquila. Me tomé hasta el día siguiente en soledad, para pensar qué debía hacer.

Al otro día desperté con la absurda idea, de regresar a Washington, con mi familia. Así que, sin rodeos, tomé mi poca ropa, la guardé en mi maleta y, luego de saldar mi cuenta con el hotel, fui a dejar el auto a Emmett.

De camino a su casa, me encontré con una escena bastante peculiar. A unos cuantos metros más adelante un tipo robusto tiraba su motocicleta y tomaba del brazo, de manera violenta, a una muchacha. Puse al tope el acelerador y aparqué casi sobre la acera.

— ¿Necesita ayuda, señorita?

Ella titubeó, como si le temiese a quien parecía ser su captor, quien la soltó.

—Estamos bien, es sólo un malentendido —el tipo habló por ella.

— ¡No te hablo a ti, idiota! —Ignoré la reacción del imbécil—. ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? —insistí.

—Estoy bien.

— ¿Segura?

De la nada apareció otra muchacha, se la veía claramente alterada. Arremetió contra el hombre robusto que acosaba a la castaña. Pero él tomó una actitud amenazante. Bajé del auto decidido a golpear al bastardo, mis nudillos ya ardían por la anticipación de los golpes que le pondría en su maldito rostro.

Al mismo tiempo que descendí de mi coche, se presentó otro hombre, quien inmediatamente las defendió. Al parecer el grito de la primera mujer, la castaña a la cual hostigaba, lo calmó. La situación estaba controlada, pero mi nivel de ira no. Así que desaparecí de allí, antes de cometer otra locura.

.

.

—Hermano, ¿seguro que no quieres llevártelo?

—No, Emmett, viajaré en autobús.

— ¿Por qué no reconsideras volar en avión? Tienes el dinero para hacerlo.

—Me gusta el autobús.

—No es cierto —espetó—, es por toda esa maldita basura de la culpa y de tus no derechos. Nadie prefiere morir de calor e incomodidad durante largas horas en autobús.

—Adiós, Emmett. —Hice caso omiso y le aventé las llaves, las atrapó en el aire.

—Adiós, hermano.

Victoria me observaba desde la ventana de la casa.

Quería visitar su tumba, así que primero me dirigí al cementerio. Pasé varias horas allí. Sentado a su lado. No podía dejar de verla en mi mente, con su amplia sonrisa dulce, sus ojos verdes. Y, automáticamente, la imagen de su sangre en su pecho, en mis manos, se apoderó de mí.

Me levanté de allí y, en silencio, me alejé de ella una vez más, con el sabor amargo del peso de la verdad. Esa noche dormí en un hotel de mala muerte.

.

.

Mi carácter estaba empeorando. Cada vez, me estaba volviendo más taciturno, ermitaño y ciclotímico. Ya no tenía deseos de volver. Mi cabeza era un caos nuevamente. Sólo un lugar podía ayudarme, sólo ella podía respetar mis silencios.

La estancia de Hillary era la mejor opción. Así que tomé el autobús de regreso a la terminal, tenía que ir por mi auto, sería útil para mí en el campo. Por primera vez en años, presentía que dirigirme hacia allí era lo correcto.

Una vez en la terminal, me dispuse a descender. Me fue muy difícil salir de mi lugar, ya que estaba ubicado en la sexta fila y, además, en el asiento _b_; lo que implicaba, no sólo estar contra la ventanilla, si no tener que esperar que el niño que estaba a mi lado, se quedase quieto por un jodido minuto, para que pudiese salir de mi lugar y bajar del maldito autobús. Definitivamente, Emmett tenía razón, viajar en autobús era un asco.

Una vez que logré que el malcriado niño dejara de hacerme gestos obscenos, pude salir de mi asiento. Al dar el primer paso para dirigirme hacia la salida, me topé con una imagen tan inesperada como bella. Justo enfrente de mí se aproximaba una castaña. Su aspecto era sencillo, pero no por eso menos hermoso. Traía una maleta con ruedas en una mano y su boleto en el otro. Levantó la vista y sus ojos se clavaron en mí. Mi asombro fue enorme al ver que era a quien había visto el día anterior, bajo el hostigamiento de aquel motociclista. Estaba claro que no había podido reparar en su belleza en aquella ocasión.

Noté cierta incomodidad a causa de mi reacción ante ella. Pero no podía evitar verla. Bajó su mirada y, al tratar de avanzar, tropezó de alguna manera y, en un segundo, terminamos ambos en el suelo.

En la caída, traté de sostenerla de alguna forma para que se hiciese el menor daño posible, pero, a cambio, había conseguido que todo su pequeño cuerpo se apretara al mío. Amortigüé la caída con mi cuerpo, pero al notar que tardaba en reaccionar, creí que se podía haber lastimado.

— ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Claro —apenas me contestó.

Al querer levantarse su cabello se enredó caprichosamente en el botón de mi camisa, por lo que aún seguíamos en el suelo, bajo la mirada atónita de los pasajeros. En pocos segundos perdió la paciencia al no conseguir desenredarlo. En un intento desesperado casi arranca literalmente su cabello del botón. Así que, con suavidad y delicadeza, detuve sus manos y me dediqué a desenredarlo yo mismo. El aroma de su cabello era exquisito. Mi cuerpo ya empezaba a reaccionar ante tanto contacto con el suyo, debía salir de esa situación rápido.

Como permanecía inmóvil, la invité a levantarse y fue entonces cuando vi lo segundo más bello de la mañana. Su rostro se sonrojó de golpe. Levanté su maleta mientras ella recogía unas cuantas bolsas pequeñas, que llevaban moños de regalo. También tomé su boleto que había caído al suelo y quedé estupefacto cuando vi que su ubicación era la misma que yo estaba abandonando. Alargué mi mano y se lo entregué.

—Gracias.

—De nada… Qué curioso.

—Sí, lo siento. Soy muy torpe. —Esta vez no sólo se sonrojó sino que mordió su labio también.

—No. No es eso —aclaré—. El asiento que usted busca… es el mismo que abandono en este momento. —No pude evitar ver sus ojos.

—Ca… casualidades —respondió

—Claro. —Tomé su maleta y la acomodé en el portaequipaje.

Una vez que tomó su lugar, saludé cortésmente y me fui de allí.

Bajé del bus algo aturdido. Esa mujer me había despertado curiosidad, sus ojos marrones me habían impactado y no podía comprender por qué se había quedado mirándome así, como si hubiese visto un fantasma, un vampiro.

Cuando tuve mi maleta en mano, caminé rápidamente hacia las dársenas, mientras pensaba en lo extraño que me resultaba esa coincidencia con nuestras ubicaciones. A la vez que tampoco podía dejar de pensar en la agradable sensación del calor de su cuerpo contra el mío, ni de su cabello sedoso entre mis dedos, ni del aroma a fresas que emanaba de él.

_Vamos Edward, déjala en paz. Hace tanto tiempo que no tocas una mujer, que te confundes por una simpleza_.Me obligué a abandonar aquello. Pero al girarme hacia el autobús no pude evitar mirarla una última vez.

.

.

Transcurrió un mes hasta que acomodé mis ideas, sobre si era prudente o no ver a Hillary, pero terminé por aceptarlo. Necesitaba a mi familia, aunque me costase admitirlo.

Luego de recuperar mi auto, emprendí el viaje. Conduje sin detenerme en ningún lado. Hacía tiempo que no andaba por aquí. El estar alejado de todo, viajando, me había sentado bien. Aunque no había encontrado la paz que fui a buscar. Era como si no encontrase dónde encajar en el mundo.

Cuando llegué a la entrada se renovó, en cierta forma, mi espíritu. A la distancia vi la casa. James, quien me había visto a lo lejos, se acercó a mi encuentro.

—Señor Cullen —saludó desde su caballo—, bienvenido… No lo esperábamos por aquí.

—Gracias, James. —Asentí, sin bajar del automóvil. A decir verdad, no me gradaba James y sabía que, ese sentimiento, era recíproco—. ¿Se encuentra Hillary?

—No, señor… Fue a la ciudad a encontrase con sus amigas.

—Bien… Hasta luego, James.

—Señor Cullen —se despidió.

Aceleré pero frené casi al instante.

—Ah, James… Por favor, no le digas a la señora que estoy aquí, quiero sorprenderla… Dejaré mi auto en el granero.

—De acuerdo, señor.

Estacioné detrás del granero, para que Hillary no alcanzara a verlo. De camino a la casa, observé a mi alrededor, todo estaba igual, tal como lo recordaba. Me dirigí a la cocina utilizando, como siempre, la puerta de servicio. Leah cortaba unos vegetales.

— ¡Eddy! —exclamó al mismo tiempo que dio un salto y se colgó de mi cuello para abrazarme.

—También me alegra verte, Leah.

Se retiró avergonzada por su forma de actuar. Leah era una buena muchacha.

Luego de unos segundos, su rostro reflejaba enfado.

— ¿Por qué no has llamado? Toda la familia ha estado sumamente angustiada y ni hablar de la señora Hillary… Eres muy injusto con ellos.

Sabía que su temperamento no duraría tranquilo por mucho tiempo.

—Lo sé, pero ya estoy aquí, ¿verdad?

— ¡Es cierto! —casi gritó y volvió a abrazarme—. ¡Oh cuando la señora lo sepa! ¡Caerá de la emoción!

—Leah, no se lo digas… quiero sorprenderla en la cena.

—Como usted diga, señor Cullen. —Se volteó para seguir con sus vegetales—. ¿Le preparo su habitación?

—Por favor, Leah, no empieces con los formalismos…

—Lo siento, así debe ser… Prepararé su habitación.

—No, Leah, gracias. Puedo solo… —Tomé asiento al lado de la mesa—. Pero primero quiero tu sabroso café.

—De acuerdo, señor… Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Durante el tiempo que duró mi café, conversamos sobre Seattle, su pequeño hermano y de sus estudios para enfermera. Fue entonces cuando oí una voz dulce y angelical, que creí conocida.

—Leah creí oírte hablar alto... ¿Está todo bien?

Levanté la vista y me encontré con una hermosa chica de cabello largo y castaño. Tenía un aspecto angelado. Su expresión de frescura cambió y se tornó sorprendida cuando cruzamos miradas. Era la misma chica que había caído sobre mí aquella vez en el autobús.

Me quedé por unos segundos estupefacto, congelado viendo sus ojos color café… Tuve la certeza de que ella también me reconoció. Sería mejor no avergonzarla haciendo alusión a aquel vergonzoso accidente.

— ¡Isabella! —Leah interrumpió nuestras miradas oportunamente—. Estoy bien… Eddy, ella es la señorita Swan, la hija de Renée. Ahora Bella es la nueva veterinaria. Bella, él es el señor Cullen, nieto de la señora.

_¿Nueva veterinaria?_

Me puse de pie para saludarla correctamente.

—Es un gusto, señorita Swan. —Extendí mi mano.

—También para mí, señor Cullen. —Una reacción extraña de mi pulso, me sorprendió al tocar su mano.

No podía dejar de verla a los ojos. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué la coincidencia de tenerla aquí?

—Hillary estará feliz de verlo. —Soltó mi mano de manera delicada.

—Si no le molesta, preferiría sorprender a mi abuela personalmente.

—Sí, creo que tiene razón.

Tenía que irme de allí. No podía seguir bajo su inquietante presencia. Sin contar que ella se veía extremadamente incómoda.

Leah carraspeó, era obvio que había notado la tensión que se había generado. Corrí mi vista de sus ojos.

—Gracias por el café, Leah. —Tomé mi maleta—. Señorita Swan —saludé cortésmente y dejé la cocina sin ver a Leah.

Mientras subía las escaleras, trataba de procesar todo aquello. Su aparición había provocado la misma extraña sensación, que la vez en cayó sobre mí. Y el choque de nuestras manos en el saludo… Mejor encajonar todo aquello. Eran sólo casualidades.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola linduras… Hemos conocido un poco a nuestro Ed, está muy triste y solo… ¿Alguien quiere hacerle compañía? Por otro lado tenemos a Victoria, no la odien, ella tiene un buen corazón.**

**Sé que tienen ganas de más, pero realmente fue un desafío meterme en la cabeza de Ed y contarles esto… pero prometo de vez en cuando regalarles un POV de él. Espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Como siempre, gracias a Flor, que siempre está para mí. Y gracias a ustedes por leerme. **

**Les dejo el Link por si quieren unirse. ¡Besos para todas! ¡Hasta la próxima actu!**

www facebook com / groups / 601570349901619/

**También pueden agregarme a sus listas de amigos:**

www facebook com / ?ref=tn_tnmn


End file.
